Family Bonds
by MischaBleach
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had an older sister? What if they found her during their quest against Naraku and she helped to unite the two brothers? What are the bonds that tie the three siblings together? Not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A sigh was heard as a lone figure lifted their face to the sky. It was the night of the lunar eclipse so the sky seemed almost completely black as if ready to welcome it, except there were small dots of white where glittering orbs hung suspended in the dark heavens. Although to other eyes the moon was still in full view in the sky, the figure could see that the brilliant pearl colour had faded to a grey just shy of black. The figure was a female inuyoukai that couldn't bear to sit still on this night. Her father, Inu No Taisho had fought the ryuuyoukai Ryukotsusei during the day and she knew he had only just escaped death but he had ended up with potentially fatal wounds. She sighed again remembering where he had been heading when she had tried to stop him. Her father had taken a human lover; a princess called Izayoi, and had impregnated her causing many problems to arise. One of the bigger problems was her brother Sesshomaru. All members of Inu No Taisho's direct family (mainly children) knew that the child would be a hanyou when it was born which some would most probably find 'dishonourable', after all a child born of demon and human was considered unacceptable by both societies. She turned her head so she could see the horizon. The sea was a dark navy with the occasional white horse crested over the waves. The beach that she could see was a dark golden brown with a white mark with areas of red and another standing not to far away that was a grey white. Letting her eyes pick out sharper images, she gasped inaudibly as she spotted the crimson beginning to pool under the grey white figure's arm. That injury was most probably a fatal one if left untreated as it was possible that their father could die of blood loss. She shook her head clearing the snow off her head before leaning back against the rock. She didn't want to get involved in this conversation as she knew it was most probably about the swords of supreme conquest – especially the Tetsusaiga and So'unga. What her otouto didn't know was that the swords were to be separated and he was to be entrusted with the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru would probably kill her if he knew what she did – that So'unga was to be sealed and one day banished whilst Tetsusaiga was to be entrusted to the unborn hanyou.

She shut her eyes for a short while she went over their talk from earlier. She was unaware of the transformation that her father went through except she could hear the howl echoing off the mountains and hills. Opening her right eye, she watched as the lunar eclipse began as the left side of the moon began to turn black and cursed her father under her breath.

The cry of a baby reached her ears. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she headed in the direction of the cry's origin - knowing she would only find death. Countless demons moved away from her, all in fear of their lives because of how strong she was. She paused for a moment by the beach and noticed him standing there. The waves still crashed beside his feet as he stood as he had been when talking to their father. She was tempted to go to him and cry her heart out, but she knew what her brother was nowadays and didn't dare show her weakness. Taking a deep breath she continued in the direction she was going, following occasional tracks from their father.

The house where Izayoi had been staying in and the houses around it were burned ebony black. Some of the support frames for some places were still standing but in a state of slow motion collapse. Here and there a flicker of flame as she approached what was the main house. Closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the smell was useless. It was overpowering her olfaction abilities - and she had a weak sense of smell! Taking a deep breath she allowed her hearing to capture any noises above the crackling of wood.

Stopping a cry escaping her, she ran to an area that was almost central in what was the main house and began to move the debris from her father's body. She had heard his breathing and heartbeat although both were weakening.

"Stop." The command was simple but she ignored it.

"No. I will not leave you covered by burnt planks and ash. You deserve to die in a different environment." He smiled lightly at her stubbornness – it was a welcome change after Sesshomaru's arrogance. A small chuckle escaped him before he grimaced at the pain his injuries gave him.

"Do you remember what i told you?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. His amber eyes were beginning to cloud slowly. She nodded her head.

"Protect my brothers at all cost. Never let Sesshomaru or Inuyasha kill one another, and don't let them die in vain." She sighed. He nodded his head before closing his eyes for a brief second.

"I wish for you to do one more thing. Watch over Izayoi and Inuyasha. When Izayoi leaves this world, train Inuyasha to be able to protect himself and teach him the ways of the demon."

"Yes father - you know i shall do that regardless." A small smile graced her face just as the lunar eclipse ended. The moon struck her from behind, bathing her in a white aura. Her creamy skin and amber eyes seemed to glow while her hair sparkled like diamonds. The crescent moon on her forehead and blood red stripes on her cheeks helped to distinguish her as his daughter.

"And I know it would be a good idea for me to keep an eye on them whilst she is still alive in order to ensure that Sesshomaru doesn't do anything stupid like trying to kill the infant." She rolled eyes at the thought of Sesshomaru – he really was a bundle of trouble for her.

"Good. Make sure Myoga and Toto-"

"Otou-san, they shall do as you instructed them to. And one day in the future, my brothers shall banish So'unga to hell." Her right hand was held in the air to silence him. He inclined his head slightly before closing his eyes for the last time.

"You always sound so sure of yourself..."

"It keeps me going on so i don't get bored – and if they don't do it willingly, I'll put events into motion that will make them do it themselves." It was a pained laugh that escaped him this time and she grimaced herself. She knew that his injuries were all fatal now and that he had probably breathed in too much smoke. His eyes remained closed as he spoke now and his breathing slower. A small light sparkled near her as a small moon fairy drifted onto her shoulder. Its small dress was pure pearl white and its hair was short and twisted around its jaw line. It took a look at the dying Inu lord before it fell to its knees crying soundlessly. Its tiny wings seemed to crumple as it sobbed.

"Tsukimegami, you are truly a wonderful daughter with beauty - beauty beyond compare....I would never have changed you in any way.... I wish you well my daughter." His breathing slowed steadily as his heart began to beat less and less. She moved to sit with his head on her lap, stroking his long silvery hair, until finally he was still. A single tear fell upon his face as it escaped her eye.

"And so the Great Lord of the Western Lands dies. Inu No Taisho-sama, you were a benevolent master until the very end." Myoga the flea sat on Totosai's shoulder with Saiya as they watched the scene before them. It wasn't until the dawn's light began to creep over the hills that she finally called them over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is my first story put up on here. Any suggestions to help with this story will be deeply appreciated due to it being my first. So please review.

**Disclaimer:**There is no way that i could ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters - those belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

He stared out over the land from his perch in the tree. The sky was beginning to change from blue to orange and pink as the day passed on. Ignoring the presence of the girl under him, he continued to watch as the sun began its descent, changing the sky to a red as well. The forest was lush and green but it was still easy to see the tree which he had been sealed to – it was standing tall in the small clearing like a majestic lion stands on a rock, roaring in triumph.

"Inuyasha! Come on down!" She shouted up to him but although he heard it, he still sat in the tree. It had to be one of his best thinking spots as the tree's branches sheltered him from the direct sun and hid him from unwanted attention.

"OSUWARI!!!!!" Falling flat onto his face, he growled at her.

"Kagome!!! What was that for?!?!" Kagome 'hmphed' and looked away, arms folded over her chest.

"Maybe if you didn't ignore Kagome-san, she wouldn't sit you so much?" The monk and demon-slayer were coming over to join them.

"I did shout of you first, so it's your own fault!!" Kagome finally looked down at him as the spell began to wear off.

"Feh. Still no reason to sit me, wench." The group became silent as the old miko came to join them. Kaede's arm was in a sling yet again due to an attack on the village. Naraku had surprised them but he was still hiding, using puppets to his bidding.

Two young women passed by where they were sitting and Miroku's eyes were instantly following them as they walked along.

"Houshi-sama, draw your eyes back to what we are talking about." Before Miroku turned his head, Sango aimed her hiraikotsu at his head and let it fall true on its target. Kaede shook her head as Miroku realised too late.

"Gomen." Miroku rubbed his head where a large knot was forming whilst giving an apologetic grin.

"It's your own fault Miroku." Kagome and Shippo both folded their arms and shook their heads at the lecherous monk.

Before long they were discussing the best way for them to continue on.

"I need to go home for a few days - maybe a week." Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha waiting for Inuyasha's outburst.

"You can't go home Wench!!! We need to go find more jewel shards and that bastard Naraku!!" The rest of them waiting for him to finish his rant then for Kagome's Sit command. Both came at the same time, causing the area around them to shake as an Inuyasha crater appeared.

"I'm leaving!!" The rest of the group watched as the girl stormed off towards her bike, and then rode off towards the well.

"Where'd she go?" Inuyasha finally stood up out of the hole, looking around for the girl.

"Inuyasha, you really need to think about Kagome-sama's feelings sometimes." Miroku looked at the hanyou, who was beginning to fume.

"She told us a few moments ago that she was going home." Sango cradled Kilala to her chest as a form of comfort as she thought of her friend. Inuyasha took off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, following Kagome's scent.

"Do you think he'll get there in time?" Shippo watched in the direction they both left in. It hurt to see them fight and argue as they did - in his mind, Inuyasha was his new father while Kagome was his new mother.

"Knowing Inuyasha and Kagome-chan?? Probably not." Kaede turned back towards the village. The damage was clearly visible from the everywhere. Many homes were damaged, roofs had holes in them and some of the fields were unusable due to the soil being either covered in blood, demon remains or the soil ripped off them.

"Since Kagome-sama's going to be gone for a while, maybe we should start to help repair the village?" Miroku looked at Sango, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Baka Inuyasha baka!!!!" Kagome threw her bag down into the well. Making sure her bike was propped up against the well side, she followed the bag through. A bright light engulfed her, passing her through time to her own era.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha reached the well just as the light faded away.

'Damn!!! She's already gone. Now what am I going to do??' Inuyasha crouched by the side of the well for a moment, debating on what to do. A few moments later, he was ready to follow Kagome to her era through the well. But before he left, he scrunched his nose up as a scent drifted to him. Shaking it off he leapt into the well.

Amber eyes followed his movements before disappearing into the gloom of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there - thanks for all the reviews so far, they really give me hope with this story. I'm going to try and update this story every weekend as i'm constantly bogged down with homework during the week.

**Disclaimer: **I mentioned before i didn't own this and i don't think i ever will.

Anyway here's the next chap!

Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru-sama, which way are we going to go now?" The black haired girl looked at both paths, trying to guess which one the taiyoukai would go down.

"Silly ningen!! Don't question Sesshomaru-sama!!" The toad demon raised the staff to hit the girl.

"Jaken. This way." Jaken stop the staff and turned towards the demon lord.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!!" Standing on Jaken's head, the child chased after the demon lord.

They had been travelling for a while after following a lead. It had ended up being a dead end. Naraku had eluded him again and had attacked the village his foolish brother held dear. Ah-Un nuzzled at his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. The ryuuyoukai's reins were in his hand, attempting to tell him it was approach night. Looking at the sky, he noticed that the darkness was beginning to spread over the sky with the last rays of sunshine beginning to fade over the horizon.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we're not going to look for somewhere for the child to rest, are we?" Jaken looked at his lord's face.

"No. Rin can rest on Ah-Un's back." Sesshomaru continued walking as Rin hastily scrambled onto Ah-Un's back. He was planning to look out for some form of shelter that could easily be defended if some foolish youkai or ningen stumbled upon it. Even though he had a castle in the Western Lands, it wasn't easy to look for Naraku and stay in it all the time. Therefore most of his time these days was spent away from the castle looking out for any signs of Naraku reappearing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why must we keep the ningen child in our company?" Jaken looked at the sleeping child over the fire.

"Jaken, we needn't have this conversation." Sesshomaru looked at his retainer, who gulped at his face.

"O...of...of course Sesshomaru-sama. As you wish, milord." Jaken looked away quickly and moved to the side. If anyone was going to get hurt it would not be him. He never would understand why his lord kept the girl in his care or why he saved her to begin with. But as far as he was concerned Sesshomaru was far too lenient with the child in his opinion.

"Jaken, you may as well get some rest." Sesshomaru continued to look at the sky as he spoke. Jaken didn't bother to object - in all truth he was quite tired, his little legs having to work twice as fast in order to keep up with everyone else. Closing his eyes, he fell straight asleep almost. Sesshomaru noticed as soon as Jaken began to snore. His thoughts were begin to drift again, as they had done during the entire day, mainly to memories of long ago and of a girl's smiling face. What he didn't understand was why his memories were calling to him now after all these years.

"Tsuki..." Closing his eyes, he let himself go into that world.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning - this chapter is a flashback but at the end it goes back to present time. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **How i wish i did own it...

Chapter 3

There was peace in the castle. The birds were singing in the garden and the kitchen was quiet although the staff was beginning to get the dinner ready for that evening.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that seemed to echo throughout the castle.

"Sesshomaru!! Come back here!!!" A young Sesshomaru came running down the corridor as a young girl came down after him.

"Not a chance, onee-san!!!!" He looked back, noticing that she had disappeared from his view. Suddenly he hit something which wrapped its arms around him.

"Caught you!!" Not even bothering to struggle, he snuggled close to her chest. Sighing he waited for her to scold him.

"It wasn't your fault; it was mine for putting it like that." She ran her fingers through his hair in a reassuring manner.

"Tsuki-oneesan, you don't blame me?" He pushed himself away from her enough to see her face. Tsuki shook her head and smiled brightly at him.

"Come on, Otou-san wishes to see us." She took his hand in hers and led him towards the room she could hear their father's voice in. Knocking on the door, she opened it slowly. Sesshomaru clung tightly to her kimono as a demoness ran at them with her arms out wide.

"Obaa-san!!" she stopped just before them and gave them a stare.

"Why didn't you come here immediately?" Putting both hands on her hips, she didn't notice their father come towards them.

"Don't blame him for something he didn't commit!!" Tsuki stood in front of him protectively while their father looked on in amusement.

"And don't you stand there Inu No Taisho laughing at your children's misfortune!" Their grandmother turned on her own son, who grimaced at his mother's tone of voice. Tsuki smiled as Sesshomaru looked around her body. It wasn't easy for him to hide behind his sister these days. At 80 years old, he was already taller than her with a slim, muscular build. She was 90 years older than him with an angel's build - slim and hourglass curves. They both had two stripes on either cheek, his magenta while hers were red. Both had a crescent moon on their foreheads - his was blue yet hers was violet and the opposite way.

"I didn't mean for it to break." He pressed his head into the area of Tsuki's back where her shoulder blades met. Both of the older demons stopped in their argument as the whisper left his mouth.

"I'm sure you didn't Sesshi, but we do have a problem now." Their grandmother sighed and looked back at the boy.

"She'll forgive him if they explain what happened." Inu No Taisho sighed and visibly relaxed.

"Chichi-ue...." He looked over his sister's shoulder.

"Fine fine! Don't come crying to me if she doesn't!!" Their grandmother went sweeping out of the room.

"Gomenasai chichi-ue." Sesshomaru removed himself from her back and stood by her side, so he could get a clearer view of their father. Tsuki started to move back to the wall, but stopped when he grabbed her hand. Smiling softly, she listened to the conversation between both the males in her family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He bolted awake, covered in sweat. His room was pitch black yet when he opened the curtains slightly he saw that the sky was only just beginning to fade into a fainter shade as dawn approached – yet dawn was still a few hours away. He knew he would never get back to sleep - the nightmare that had woken him up would return as soon as he closed his eyes. Throwing back the covers of his futon, he stood up and opened the room door. As he left his room, the debate began on what to do. However the sweet scent of Tsuki drifted to him, deciding for him. Following the scent with his nose, he navigated the dark corridors with expert ease until he came to the area from which that scent was coming from. Pausing just outside her room for just a moment, he pushed the heavy door open with as little noise as possible. Tsuki's room was quite dark with a raised futon in one corner. Walking over to it quietly, he stood entranced for a few moments by her. The moonlight striking her from a small uncovered window, created an unearthly aura around her body. Her hair shimmered like spun silk behind her, while the red markings stood out boldly on the pale skin.

"Sesshomaru.... Is something wrong?" Her eyes slowly opened, sparkling as she sat up. He lowered his head slightly, his eyes downcast.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight otouto." She pulled back the covers so he could clamber in beside her.

"Arigatou onee-san." He put the covers right after getting in. After a few minutes, he was still awake watching his sister.

"Close your eyes, and try to relax - you can only sleep if you let yourself become calm." She opened one eye and pulled her brother close. Keeping one arm over his body, she snuggled into him, feeling him relax. He felt himself getting drowsy then finally drift off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's wrong with okaa-san?" He looked directly at his father, who directed his gaze somewhere else.

"Sesshi, understand. Your mother isn't very well and you must to all you can for the others." He looked at his grandmother. Nodding his head, he went to find his sister. He found her in the garden by the large sakura tree.

"So, you already know?" Her head was inclined, giving him her answer. Suddenly both stiffened as a pitiful howl echoed throughout the castle. Tsuki stood up, tears already threatening to fall. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her in the direction of their parents' chambers. Before they could enter, the healer stopped them.

"Gomenasai, but I cannot let you enter just yet." Sesshomaru glared at the old woman, who was barely affected by it.

"Sess...Onegai." He turned around when the healer left to enter the room herself. Pulling Tsuki into a tight embrace, he began to wish he could stop her tears. He already knew without a doubt that Tsuki knew what had occurred, telling him in her actions. There was no chance of their mother recovering from this illness as their grandmother had told them she would - it was too late. Their mother was dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshomaru-sama, please wake up!!" Opening his eyes slowly, he saw both Rin and Jaken watching him. The concern in their eyes was unconcerting to him. Blinking once, he looked at the sky and saw it was early morning.

"We're leaving." He stood up, wanting to continue immediately before the memories called him back.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama." Both hurried to follow him as he began to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Obaa-san!!" A young woman walked into the temple. Raising her head she looked at her granddaughter.

"Savana, what do you want?" She stood up, placing her bow back onto its holder.

"I want to leave for a few days - visit some other villages." Savana was wearing a miko's outfit, showing her grandma she had just finished her training for the day.

"One condition."

"Anything!"

"You take Kiyani and of course Tsuki. It's about time she saw the outside world again." She looked away from her granddaughter, back to the scrolls that needed to be tidied and put in their rightful places.

"Of course Obaa-san." Savana left the temple sighing. She ran her fingers through her long purple hair before retying it back into its hair tie.

Walking over to the tall oak tree, she glanced into the branches. The oak was covered in leaves making it difficult to see anything beyond its leafy boughs. Spotting a small glimpse of pale orange, she smiled.

"Tsuki-chan!!!"

"Nani?" The spot of orange rolled off the branch it was on, landing gracefully by her.

"You sound bored. How about a wander?"

"Where to?" Tsuki's eyes glittered, the amber shining.

"Out of the barrier – I'm going to some other villages." Savana watched Tsuki stand up fully. The youkai was truly beautiful - her body was shaped to perfection, the stripes and crescent moon only adding to that beauty. The demon nodded her head and walked over to the other girl that was by the tree. Kiyani was only eight years old and relied heavily on both Tsuki and Savana to protect her. When Savana told her of her plan, she agreed eagerly and grabbed onto Tsuki's back when she offered it to her.

"Come on!!! You never tell us why you have those marks on your shoulder and hip." Savana splashed water at the youkai. They were sat in some hot springs that Tsuki's nose had led them to. Tsuki and Savana were sat in the water while Kiyani was practicing her swimming. "They help me out with my brothers. If one gets injured in any way, the mark for that one glows." Savana looked at her with a guarded expression. Tsuki shrugged before her relaxed body became tense. Savana automatically reached out for her bow and an arrow, but Kiyani's hand on her arm stopped her. Tsuki let out a low noise that reminded her of a deer. The bushes surrounding the springs rustled before a large stag stepped out from them.

"Careful Savana, they kill." The sarcasm in Tsuki's voice made her blood boil but because her younger sister was there, she was silent. It wouldn't be in her best interests for their grandmother to find out that she had been using foul language around her younger sister.

"Come on, we can't stay in here all night." Savana stood up a few moments before Kiyani.

"I'm gonna stay for just a bit longer. You go." Tsuki dunked under the water more as the two sisters left. When she was certain they had gone back into the camp, she slipped out of the water and pulled her clothing back on. Using the speed she was well known for, she disappeared into the forest. She wanted to check two different directions but she would go to the closest first. So she headed towards the village that was where she knew the hanyou would be. As she reached it, she stuck to the shadows in a bid not to be seen.

Inuyasha was sat in front of the hut Kaede and the others were in. It had been three days since Kagome left and his human side missed her terribly. He frowned as he noticed that scent from the other day again. It was familiar from long ago, he just couldn't place it with its owner.

Closing his eyes he thought back to when his mother was alive, that was the time he first smelt it. It was the scent of berries, mainly strawberries and raspberries, and vanilla.

"Okaa-san.....Onee-san...."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Okaa-san....What's that smell?" He looked his mother who frowned.

"What smell hunny?" His mother looked at him, waiting for him to explain. He had forgotten his mother didn't have a sensitive nose like he did.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Inuyasha went and stood on the grass outside their home. Sniffing the air, the scent came to him even stronger than before.

"I know you're there!!" He waited for a few minutes before a shadow fell over him.

"I'd get worried if you hadn't known." Inuyasha jumped as he noticed that it was a youkai he had smelt. This one was female by the look and smell.

"W...W...Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Tsuki." Tsuki sat down near him and brushed out the creases in her kimono. The grass was really quite soft and it had been a while since she had seen him. The last time she had seen him was when Izayoi had just reached this village.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha glanced back to where his mother was sitting before looking back at the demoness.

"Is it so wrong for a girl to come see you? After all, i am your half sister."

"Half sister?? But you're not a hanyou so you can't be my sister." Tsuki smiled. He really was an innocent kid; it was just a shame it wasn't going to stay that way for long. Tsuki took a breath and began to explain to the small child.

"Izayoi-hime, you may want to keep a close eye on Inuyasha for a while." Tsuki stood in the door way, talking to his mother.

"Why's that?"

"Otou-san told you of my brother, Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru right?" Izayoi nodded. "I can smell his scent from here, meaning he's close by."

"Why are you telling me this??" Inuyasha listened carefully to what they were saying.

"It wouldn't be good for Inuyasha to see him and think it was me. Plus Sesshomaru will probably kill him on sight." Izayoi gasped and began to ask Tsuki questions which bored him. Walking outside, he went into the outskirts of the forest. He noticed a scent that reminded him faintly of Tsuki so he followed it. Stepping into a clearing, he gasped. There was a demon that looked so much like his sister it scared him.

"What do you want?" The youkai gave him an icy stare which unsettled him. He wanted his mother but wanted Tsuki there more.

"I... I..." He barely started a sentence before he was held against a tree with the youkai's claws at his throat. What was with this youkai??? He hadn't even had time to answer the question!!

"SESSHOMARU!!!" A bolt of pearl flashed by his eyes, effectively releasing him. The youkai stepped back as if in shock as his sister stepped in front of him. He grabbed the bottom of her hamakas as if they were a lifeline.

"Why are you protecting a worthless half breed such as that?" The strange youkai sneered at Inuyasha, who clutched Tsuki's hamakas even tighter.

"I do because he is my brother - full, half or human. Much like when you were a child." He could see her eyes flash in anger towards the youkai. The demon narrowed his eyes but looked away from Tsuki, almost ashamed to meet her eyes. He turned around and walked away, his silver hair flying out behind him.

"Onee-san, who was that?"

"His name is Sesshomaru and he is a taiyoukai such as me. He is my younger brother as well and your older half-brother - but do not expect him to act like me. He is a ruthless killer and would probably kill his own blood." Tsuki wrapped an arm around his small body and he let himself be picked up. Mulling over the thoughts in his head and what he had just been told, caused him great confusion. He pushed his head into her shoulder and shut his eyes as Tsuki's soft movements lulled him towards sleep.

"She's dead!!!!" Inuyasha shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. 'So why am I remembering her and smelling her scent?'

He shook his head before standing up. Giving the area a quick glance over, he went inside the hut.

Tsuki sighed in relief before going in the second direction she had wanted to go earlier. Catching up at last to the one that pulled her in that direction, she kept downwind so he wouldn't catch her scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was summer and the sun was shining a little too brightly outside. Sat underneath the Sakura though were two people, Tsuki and Sesshomaru. A gentle wind was breezing through the garden, making the small sakura petals dance as the drifted along. This was a favourite pastime of both during their free time – Tsuki didn't have any lessons to attend and neither did Sesshomaru – sitting under the tree watching the world go by, not worrying about tomorrow or the next day.

"Onee-san, when is chichi-ue going to start my training?" He looked back at her with his child eyes. Tsuki's eyes widened for a second before she smiled.

"I think it'll be soon - Otou-san would rather have us both able to fight than only one of us." She tightened her arms around his body. He was only 70 years old and could still sit with her in this position. His head under her chin, sat between her legs with her arms wrapped around his lithe form.

"I hope so - then we can have spar matches too!!" His face lit up and grinned at her. Her own smile graced her face as she looked at him.

"I think we should wait a while for that." Tsuki blew a petal off her nose as it landed there. He pulled out of her arms and turned to face her. Shaking his head, he banished the petals from his head before brushing them out of her hair. He loved it when she let him do this; the silky strands always made him feel better as they slid through his fingers. She shut her eyes for a minute while he took out the petals that had become entwined in her hair.

"I think we should take them to the seer."

"Give them time. They're still children compared to us and still need time to see what life can bring." Inu No Taisho tightened his grip around his mate's body.

"No. I mean to see if they do have mates or if they belong to each other." Katsuma laughed as he frowned. "Look at them - they look so happy together." A look of understanding crossed his face before he pulled her body to his and kissed her.

"I think we should avoid them today, don't you?" Tsuki looked at him, and he nodded. It was embarrassing to see their parents like that.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think Ah-Un is trying to tell us something." Rin spoke with a clear voice to snap him out of his thoughts. The ryuuyoukai was staring around the area as if trying to spot something that was hidden.

'Sesshomaru-sama has been thinking a lot these last few days. It's becoming unnerving and very unlike him.' Jaken walked straight into Sesshomaru's legs as the taiyoukai stopped. Turning around he took a few breaths, trying to ensure he had missed nothing in the wind. The wind direction turned, giving him a fresh scent that he remembered instantly. The scent of wild berries and vanilla, the berries being more strawberries and raspberries.

Tsuki grimaced as the wind shifted, cursing her bad luck. Pressing down into the bushes, she prayed that he wouldn't look around. The ryuuyoukai had already found her little hiding spot with one of its heads so she hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't take that as a sign.

"Stay here both of you." He stepped past the three, a determined look on his face. Tsuki bit her lip, the fang piercing the skin and drawing little blood. He had seen the ryuuyoukai obviously facing in one direction and had decided to follow its gaze – which was pointing towards her. Luck changed for her though as she heard her two companions start to talk - one saying they were going to go check the springs for her. Standing up behind a tree, she sprinted back towards them. Just after she disappeared into the forest, Sesshomaru brushed aside the bushes she had been standing behind.

"It wasn't her." He frowned. 'But that is her scent, it's unmistakable.' His frown deepened as he returned to the three waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, now where?" Rin and Jaken both followed him with their eyes.

"To find out what's going on." Jaken gulped as Sesshomaru turned with a small smile on his face. He turned back the way that Tsuki had just run, following that lovely scent with his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"I'm back!!" Kagome stopped her bike before hitting Shippo – barely. Shippo fell to the ground in a faint as he saw how close the bike wheel was to his head.

"It's good to see you again Kagome-chan!"

"Yes indeed it is Kagome-sama." Sango and Miroku walked towards her from where they had been sitting.

"I've brought food for everyone." Kagome took her bag off her back and opened it, giving Shippo the sweets she had brought for him.

"We've got no time to eat Kagome! We need to go now." Inuyasha jumped down from his perch on top of Kaede's hut.

"Oh, why the hurry?" The entire group's eyes focused on him.

"It's been four days." Inuyasha frowned - why did ningens have to be so damn weak? Weak-minded and weak-sensed.

"Been four days since what?"

"Yes Inuyasha, please enlightened us." Miroku paused in the drink of his canned drink.

"The scent that i got four days ago. It's her scent."

"Who's scent?" Miroku looked at his hanyou friend with concern in his eyes.

"Inuyasha we are not chasing after Kikyo." Kagome looked set to sit him into the next century. In fact if there had been an extremely large mountain in the village, Inuyasha would have been hiding behind it. Luckily Myoga cam to his rescue as Inuyasha slapped him off his cheek.

"Inuyasha-sama, pleasure to taste you as always."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Inuyasha-sama, is something the matter?" The flea demon looked at the hanyou, his words bringing concern to the group.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome's anger was replaced with worry.

"I'm fine!!! It's just I want to know if she's back.... It's been over a hundred years...." Inuyasha trailed off speaking too softly for them to hear fully.

"You mean Tsuki-hime?"

"Who's she?" Sango looked at the hanyou suspiciously.

"Tsuki-hime? Oh that's right you wouldn't know."

"So Inuyasha will you tell us who she is?" Kagome was beginning to share Sango's suspicion and wanted make sure that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I don't want to talk about her!!!" Inuyasha stormed off leaving the group in confusion.

"Ah, it must be that he has caught her scent again." The flea crossed both sets of arms as he watched the hanyou run off towards the forest.

"So Myoga you know who he was speaking of?" Miroku, Sango and Kagome turned their gaze on him.

"Hai, i do. Tsukimegami - his elder half sister. She was imprisoned by a miko almost a hundred years ago and no one knows where." Myoga sighed.

"So you knew her well?"

"More than well. For quite a few years i helped their father keep an eye on her. I've watched Inuyasha-sama for most of his life. For some of those years he was with Tsuki-hime making it easy for me." Kagome and Kilala kept pace with each other so they could easily hear Myoga talk. Inuyasha was a little way ahead, sniffing for the scent.

"Damn!!!"

"You've lost it haven't you?" Kagome put one hand on his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort.

"I know... Apparently, she refuses to acknowledge some of the men." The group all looked as two women came closer to them.

"Yes, well you know Tsuki-chan. Plus she is the only youkai in the village." The woman talking was a tall girl with purple hair, part of it covering her right eye. She was wearing a miko's outfit with a bow and quiver of arrows slung on her back. Her companion was wearing a simple yukata of blue and white, her brown hair put in a bun on the top of her head.

"Excuse me ladies." Sango burst into flames as Miroku approached the two.

"Can we help you houshi-sama?" The miko looked him straight in the eye.

"I was wondering who this Tsuki-chan of yours was and where you come from."

"We come from the village hidden in the forest." The other woman was silenced by the miko before she could say much more.

"Why do you want to know?" The miko eyes them cautiously.

"Tsuki is the name of-"

"Onee-san!!! Obaa-san wants to see you!!" A little girl with bubblegum pink hair came running out of the forest.

"Kiyani! Regardless of where we are you've been told to never leave the village without someone with you!" The miko sighed before excusing herself.

"What were you saying?" The other woman turned back to them.

"It can wait." Inuyasha turned away and started to sniff the air. The scent was there – stronger than it had been before.

"Come on. It's this way to the village." Following behind the girls and monk, Inuyasha stuck his hands up the sleeves of his haori as Shippo jumped onto his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, i know i've updated alot of chapters this week but that's because i can't update next weekend as i'll be in Russia. Please review as each review helps me plan on how i can get out of the writer's block i have at the moment.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this at all but i may own a cold in a few days time...

Chapter 8

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm beginning to feel really hungry." Rin put her hand over her stomach. She was riding on Ah-Un whilst Sesshomaru walked ahead. Jaken was walking along side her, keeping her company although he would never admit that.

"Go find something to eat then return."

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!!" She slid off the two-headed ryuuyoukai and disappeared amongst the trees and vegetation. Sesshomaru took a sniff of the air and smirked to himself. The scent was definitely stronger here but the hanyou's was intermingling with it.

'Sesshomaru-sama has been smirking and talking to himself recently... I wonder if he's coming down with something.' Jaken swallowed hard before looking around the area.

"WAH!!" He stumbled back a few steps as something shimmered near him.

"Jaken?" The taiyoukai walked over to where the toad youkai pointed. He noticed the shimmer himself and his smirk grew. Jaken almost fainted at the smirk.

The three demons were all caught unaware as a scream was heard, shredding the peace of the approaching night. Sesshomaru began running towards it immediately, recognising the scream as Rin.

Her claws sliced easily through the demon that was towering over the small child. She had recognised her as the small ningen that followed Sesshomaru around. Listening to the area cautiously and using her nose, she frowned as she noticed Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. Surprisingly neither the toad youkai – who was often the young child's protection – nor the ryuuyoukai were anywhere to be seen either.

"Dammit otouto; what were you thinking?" She was sure if she saw him she would kill him. Standing up, she decided to head back in the direction of the village – going past Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin skipped over to the youkai, who paused in her walking – she had only gone a few steps passed the girl.

"Come Rin." Tsuki lowered her voice to the tone that was closest to Sesshomaru's – the one she used when extremely bored. – Which she actually was.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." The girl walked alongside Tsuki, never once questioning where they were going or what had happened to the mokomoko. Keeping her pace slow, Tsuki gave Rin a quick check over. There seemed to be nothing wrong except for a large graze on her right arm.

'I think i have some coverings for that type of injury – something to stop any blood with.' She began to think of her little home and that large, warm, inviting futon.

After a few minutes of walking in almost complete silence, they entered the village. Tsuki heard Rin gasp and almost laughed. It was probably something that the kid had never seen before – houses made in the trees with the temple being the only thing on the ground. The trees were all covered in luscious green leaves, the branches stretching out quite far to give shelter underneath as well.

"Where are we?" Tsuki looked at Rin carefully.

"At the hidden village. Come on, you have to go see Severna." Lifting Rin gently, she continued walking towards the temple, frowning at Rin's weight.

"Why have ye brought this child?"

"She mentioned the name of my brother and is a companion of his."

"I shall not have his wrath brought onto this village." The elderly miko looked Tsuki in the eye before quickly turning away. Sometimes it was safer to keep any eye contact with Tsuki to a low minimum – meaning none at all – due to the fact that those eyes could win any argument easily.

"She will be much safer with me than out there with the likes of Naraku prowling around." Tsuki relaxed her grip enough for Rin to get completely comfortable in her arms.

"She can stay until Sesshomaru arrives."

"Aye, but be cautious Tsuki-sama." The miko sighed in utter defeat.

"Oh, Severna. Inuyasha and his group are being lead here by Savana." With that warning given, Tsuki went back outside and began to head towards the place which her own 'guest home' had been made in.

"What's your name?"

"Tsukimegami – just call me Tsuki though." Rin looked at the youkai's face. There were definitely differences between Sesshomaru and this youkai. The crescent moon was the opposite way round and a purple colour, the markings were a red, but the main difference was in the eyes.

"Tsuki-sama has pretty eyes!!" Those eyes widened and Rin gasped. She loved those eyes immediately – they showed emotion!!

"They're the same as Sesshomaru's!!!" Tsuki looked at Rin, knowing her cheeks had probably gone a faint pink.

"No. Sesshomaru-sama's are cold; Tsuki-sama's are nicer." Rin shook her head whilst Tsuki sighed.

Sesshomaru growled softly as he reached the spot where Rin had been attacked. There was no sign of the ningen at all and he began to suspect Naraku of kidnapping again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's this?" Jaken prodded at a small lump on the ground. There was a little blood and the heavy stench of death but it was all a demon's. The wind blew it straight at him and he visibly relaxed. Rin's scent was coated in hers' and she had obviously protected Rin for him – maybe she had realised that Rin was his or she just felt like saving a stranger.

"Where are we going now my lord?" Jaken looked at the daiyoukai, who, after sniffing the air and found the scent he was looking for, had begun to walk the same path Tsuki and Rin had done not too long ago.

"This way."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there!! Sorry i haven't updated for a while but with the Russian trip and the whole revision for the GCSE's and the buying of a new house, i haven't really had time. But i hope that seven chapters can sate your appetite for another week. Any way... you know i like to have reviews to ensure i'm doing this thing properly - constructive critism is welcomed, but NO flames! - and i hope you enjoy these new chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it - and amazingly I didn't come back from Russia with a cold either!

Chapter 9

"Ah, so you're the girl I've heard about." The elderly woman looked directly at them, specifically Kagome. The girl in miko clothing had brought them to this temple area before taking her younger sister – Kiyani – to sleep.

"Yes, I'm-"

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Not forgetting Inuyasha of course." Miko-girl walked back into the room and slid down the wall to the floor.

"Savana, that's a bad habit you've picked up. How did you know who they are?"

"She told me before she left. Anyway it's them you should be talking to not me!" Most of them looked at the elderly miko confused.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Severna while this is my grand daughter Savana." Severna took a deep breath before continuing. "Almost 100 years ago my grandmother tied a strong demoness to this village not thinking of any consequences that might occur. The name of this demoness is Tsukimegami, daughter of Inu No Taisho, and your sister Inuyasha."

"How'd you know that??" Inuyasha almost fell over from moving too quickly.

"The similarities are too striking to miss." The old woman smiled at the hanyou.

"What simi-" Inuyasha was cut off by a light screaming outside. As the group moved to do what they do best – chasing demons and finding out what's going on (being nosey!) – Savana sighed.

"I wonder if it's because the elder one has caught up at last or another demon has managed to find its way through?"

"If it is Sesshomaru then he will be looking for the girl Tsuki brought as well." There was a chuckle from the elder as she looked at her grand-daughter's confused expression. "Tsuki brought a young girl with her. I believe it to be the girl who travels with Sesshomaru."

"Tsuki is basically asking to be set free. You will have to at some point." Savana cast a glance back at her grandmother as she left the room to follow the commotion. Severna gave a weary sigh – she had been trying not to think of freeing Tsuki for a bit longer. But then again, demons have to be free and all that if they are to live the way they want without harming those around them.

Outside the temple, Inuyasha had already gotten the Tetsusaiga out and let it transform. Sesshomaru was the last person he had wanted to see at this moment and time and to have him standing in front of him was annoying in itself.

Sesshomaru had followed the scent to where it led him. There were a few brief moments in which he lost it but Jaken seemed to get entangle in those pearly white strands. It was easy for him to pass through them but Jaken couldn't, so he eventually came to the conclusion that they were to hold off weaker youkai.

Taking a deep breath, he frowned. The hanyou's scent was unfortunately getting stronger and now the two scents were colliding together in a single area. He glanced back towards the sun which was slowly beginning to descend. Rin had been gone for a few hours now and he was becoming slightly anxious.

The youkai stopped at the edge of the village and - unknown to him – both Rin and Tsuki were in the tree branches above his head. He smirked to himself once again and looked around – there was no sign of life anywhere in this place, not even his brother was anywhere to be seen.

Without warning, a woman he hadn't noticed started to scream and shortly after the damn hanyou – plus of course his motley crew – appeared from out of what he supposed would be a village temple.

'And what are you doing here Inuyasha? Of all the places to run into you.' Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and transformed from the rusty, battered katana to the sleek fang he was used to.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru sighed as he noticed Inuyasha was just a little too far away to kill with one strike.

"Why should i explain my actions to a lowly, worthless half-breed?" Sesshomaru's right arm twitched, aching to hold the Tokijin.

"Considering how many times I've defeated you, what does that make you? A dumb dog?" Although they were expecting this, the others were a bit confused. Yes the brothers were now fighting furiously with their swords and words, however the fight didn't seem like a true fight – both brothers were being too cautious.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Look Tsuki-chan!!" Tsuki untied her hair as she walked to where the child was. When Savana, Inuyasha and Co arrived, Kiyani and Rin had become fast-friends which was expected of this child. Tsuki had been surprised to discover that the child's aura was a pure white, which had almost been too blinding for even her to look at.

"What is it Rin?" She had removed her orange haori and changed it for a lighter one that was a pale blue in colour and her hamakas were now a soft lilac shade.

"Sesshomaru-sama has arrived with master Jaken and Ah-Un." Rin pointed down to where the two brothers were fighting and then to the ryuuyoukai and toad youkai. Tsuki grimaced as both markings began to burn hot and throb under her hands.

"Rin, when we go down, promise me that you will stay with Ah-Un." Rin nodded her head before heading towards the stairs. Yes they were up in a tree but that didn't mean that there were no stairs. When it had first been made into a house for her, the stairs were still being carved into the bark but now they were even steps which the children could run up and down all day long. She stopped by the branch balcony and picked up one of the most important things she owned – the Getsusaiga. Made of her and their father's fangs and mixed together with 'moon-rock', it was a strong sword which had protected her on many an occasion. She looked down just as Rin began to run towards the two youkai. It wasn't anything personal, but she trusted that ryuuyoukai more than she did the toad.

Standing free of any obstructing branches, Tsuki jumped from the top of the tree, landing like a cat on all fours before standing.

"Is Tsuki-sama going to stop them fighting?" Rin looked at the woman's face, before looking at the warring brothers.

"Are you mad Rin?" Tsuki's eyebrow began to twitch. "Sesshomaru-sama will get rid of that pathetic half-breed once and for all!" Jaken looked so confidently at his lord that he didn't notice as a fist swung towards him until it made impact with his head.

"No one is getting rid of anyone today!!" Jaken ran behind Ah-Un as Tsuki looked at him – she looked almost identical to Sesshomaru at that moment!!

Rin smiled as she heard Jaken sigh as Tsuki moved to where Savana was standing – he really should turn his sighs into flowers and then there would be whole forests of flowers everywhere.

"So how did you all met?" Savana looked at the worried shard hunters.

"Kagome-sama freed Inuyasha from the Goshinboku where he was sealed from what we've heard. I met Kagome-sama, Inuyasha and Shippo as i travelled around searching for Naraku." Miroku looked at the young woman, who had seemingly grown an extra head and set of arms. This head had long chocolate hair and sparkling turquoise eyes.

"So it was Kagome who freed him was it?" Miroku sighed as he realized it was actually another person standing behind the young miko.

"So how did Shippo and Sango join?"

"I joined Inuyasha and Kagome because i wanted to avenge my father. So i had been searching for the Shikon no Tama shards when i ran into them. Eventually Inuyasha killed the youkai responsible for my father's death." Shippo wiped his nose as he finished talking.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome's shout startled them back into reality. Sesshomaru seemingly had the upper hand at the moment and Inuyasha was just getting back up.

"Don't you think you should get involved?" Savana whispered it to Tsuki.

"Not yet – I'll wait until the sun sets." Tsuki sighed and Savana giggled at the sensation it caused to go through her shoulder.

"So what about you?" Savana's cerise eyes landed on the demon slayer.

"I tried to kill Inuyasha - it was because of Naraku. He lured my friends and family to his castle before using my younger brother, Kohaku, to kill us all. When i woke up, he told me that Inuyasha had killed the village people and he then placed a shard in my back. Inuyasha saved me during our fight and when in found out the truth, i agreed to join." Tsuki looked at the taijiya with sympathy – she had experienced the death of her own family members but not to the same extent.

"Tsu – the sun's almost set." Savana brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the horizon in time to see the last rays creep back over the mountains.

"What's so special about sunset?" Even Kagome looked towards them this time.

"It's the night of the new moon tonight and Tetsusaiga is already beginning to lose its power." Tsuki pointed towards the brothers. The Tetsusaiga did indeed seem to be weakening.

"Just who are you to Inuyasha?" Kagome's glare was very suspicious towards her.

"I'm... An old friend of his." Tsuki smiled before banishing the illusion on her body. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, back to its silvery natural state and her eyes returned to golden amber again.

"Why don't you just die and make things easy for me?" Inuyasha didn't notice anything until he swung the Tetsusaiga – which had suddenly become very light – only to find it missing. Sesshomaru was also seemingly missing both his Tokijin and Tenseiga.

"When on Kami's sake, will you two learn???" Two sets of amber fell on the female youkai standing between them, holding all three swords in one hand.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Sesshomaru's predicament though – Tsuki had not only his swords but a firm grip on his wrist preventing the use of the light whip.

"Learn what?" He heard Sesshomaru growl as he spoke before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok.... I know this chapter is really short compared to some of the others, but the girl is really important later on so bare with me - It is not writer's block.

Chapter 11

She was walking along in the forest, listening to the birds sing. It wasn't long until sunset and she wanted to find somewhere safe to rest. Her fluorescent green eyes swung round as a twig snapped nearby, only for her to discover a small fawn stepping out after a doe. It wasn't that she was frightened, but a lot of things had happened to her recently and now she was overly cautious about what she did.

Her name was Ivaline and although she was a little lacking in height, no one she had met could say she was lacking in personality - in fact it was as if her personality made up for her height. Of course she hadn't many friends as she was nothing more than a hanyou in the eyes of many, but to her little pet sparrow she was the most caring mistress it had ever had. Occasionally she would be accepted by the roaming deer as their own as she was a shika hanyou and therefore technically half theirs already.

"Ooooh! Pretty flowers!!!" She ran towards the small plants and smiled. Some were the same colour as her yukata – which was a primrose yellow – but she had already guessed there would be none like her blue haori. She sighed as she began to walk again.

Not once did she notice the eyes that followed her from deep in the bushes....


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Urgh...." Inuyasha sat up a bit groggily. Kagome was sat by him looking to something behind them.

"What's going on Kagome?" Kagome snapped her attention back to the hanyou turned ningen.

"It's just Sesshomaru fighting that woman from before." He nodded before putting his head back down.

"WHAT?!?!?" Forgetting the pounding that had somehow gotten inside his head, he stood up and watched as Tsuki did a neat somersault over Sesshomaru's head. He could guess the many reasons that the two taiyoukai would be fighting.

"Inuyasha did you realize it was the night of the new moon?" Miroku looked at him as he joined them by the ryuuyoukai and Rin, plus Jaken.

"No. And i didn't notice earlier either." Inuyasha put one hand on his forehead.

"What happened to me?"

"Tsuki hit you. I don't think she would want a human version of her brother getting hurt, do you?" Savana's eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

'Great now how many people know my secret?' Inuyasha frowned as a strand of raven black hair fell over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knows now as well." Sango had one hand on her hiraikotsu, ready to use it if necessary, should Sesshomaru attack them. Inuyasha sighed – there was no point of keeping it hidden for much longer.

"Sess, you don't think you can beat me with that arm do you?"She dodged yet another of his blows. It seemed as though she was taunting him – moving out of the way at the last possible second.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can beat her!!" Inuyasha decided to whack the toad this time.

"What makes you think he can?" Inuyasha was still as arrogant as he was when he was a hanyou.

"Master Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama can't willingly hurt Tsuki-chan." Rin looked at the 'fight' – she was concerned for both inuyoukai.

"Did you say Tsuki, Rin?" The girl nodded at the imp retainer.

'So this Tsukimegami? That must be why Sesshomaru-sama has been acting the way he has recently.' Jaken smiled to himself – obviously pleased to no end.

"Tsuki-hime does enjoy her fights with Sesshomaru-sama." All eyes turned to the small flea demon on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga?? You came with us all this way?" Shippo said the one thing everyone was thinking.

"Of course i did Shippo! I'm not that big a coward as you think!!" Inuyasha and Shippo both rolled their eyes – Myoga was so transparent sometimes.

"You only came to see if it was Aneki."

Tsuki sighed – she was getting fed up of this game. Eventually Sesshomaru would hit her – such was the problem with playing with fire – you always get burnt at some point.

'He has gotten stronger, but someone has to keep him from getting too full of himself.' She gave a quick smile before flipping backwards. Then using her abilities to their fullest, she appeared next to Sesshomaru where he guard was weak – his left side. Ramming her knee into his stomach, she successfully knocked the wind out of him and caught him as he fell.

"Right...... Now he really is gonna try to kill me when he wakes up." Tsuki gave a weary sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Jaken stood completely still – even though his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and his jaw had fallen off his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" The imp would've run across to where Tsuki was holding Sesshomaru on her shoulder, had his feet been working.

'How could she defeat him so easily?'

"Master Jaken, if you keep your mouth open like that, you'll end up eating flies."

Tsuki turned her head as she heard Rin speak. Keeping a strong grip on Sesshomaru, she half flew/ half jumped up to her tree balcony.

Did i really have to hit him that hard? He probably won't wake up for another few hours.' Sighing, she decided to put him on the futon – it really was a good futon as well. It was in the left back corner from the door, making it perfectly defendable – plus it was quite large with cushions scattered around it. Truly a comfort heaven.

When she was certain he would be ok should he wake up before her estimate, she stepped along a branch before back-flipping off it to where the others were.

Smiling softly, she couldn't help but notice what was happening; Jaken was in a state of shock with Rin trying to revive him, the ningen girl Kagome was fawning over her brother whilst the houshi was trying to grope the taijiya.

"So did you have to hit him that hard?" Savana looked at her as she stretched her muscles out.

"It was hit him, knock him out or kill him – hit him he would hit back harder, and no killing."

"So it was your only choice to knock him out?" Savana shook her head.

"Tsuki-chan, will Sesshomaru-sama be ok?" Rin was now watching her.

"He'll be fine when he ... wakes up...."

"HAHAHA!!! How do you like the staff of two heads??" Jaken started to hop around like the toad he was, the staff shooting out flames.

"If aimed correctly, it would be a formidable weapon." Tsuki spoke softly from behind him. When he realized where she was, he was already sprawled on the ground with a large knot appearing on his head.

I think you should go talk to somebody before he starts killing with his stares." Savana pointed back towards Inuyasha - who was not only glaring but sulking at the same time.

"That might be a good idea." Tsuki sat down at the base of the tree and before long Inuyasha joined her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Maybe i should have collected some firewood...." She was sat hunched at the back of a cave. The haori gave her little warmth compared to what a fire would. Sitting back, she ran one hand through the short pale lilac hair that distinguished her as different. She reached to her neck, and fingered the small acorn that was resting there on a string.

The acorn was a treasure that she would never part with. It housed the most precious childhood memory she had and without it she would be lost in the endless turmoil of the swirling sea of destruction. The single acorn held back the crushing weight of this sea as it gave her the chance to push back the dark emotions threatening to consume her. so as she sat and played with it, unconsciously twirling it between her fingers and thumb, she couldn't help but feel comforted and slowly she began to drift towards sleep.

"It is almost time. Soon i shall have the revenge i desired and have her head on a stick..." Eyes glinted with a malicious light as He grinned demonically – which was strange considering he was a ningen....


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there.... I forgot to mention that this chapter begins with a flashback and that thanks to a certain review, starting with this chapter i will mention when the flashbacks begin and end. So on we go!

Chapter 15

Flashback

"Otouto, what's wrong?" He whipped round as he heard his sister creep into his hiding spot.

"Go away." He growled at her – he bit his lip when he realized that he had.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She sighed as she crawled through the gap. He had chosen the perfect place to hide – none of the adults could get through this gap and it was getting to the point where she couldn't either.

"I said go away!"

"And i said no!" She ran her left hand into her hair. "Is it because you feel responsible for my injury?"

"I..." He was silent on that one.

"I told you before it wasn't your fault. I just didn't move in time."

"It was my fault though!! If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place!!" He wiped hastily at his nose.

"Sessh.... so that is what this about." He looked at her as she ran her thumb gently under his eyes, wiping away the tears threatening to fall.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No. I will never leave you alone – I am the evil sister who torments her younger sibling!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Sesshomaru yelled as Tsuki began to tickle him. Soon his yells turned into laughs as she continued the tickle torture.

"No fair!!"

"How is it not fair?? You have the use of both arms!!" He glanced up at her right shoulder. The healer had put it in a bandage and put some horrid smelling things on it.

"It's still my fault..."

"Look, you had no chance against that youkai – you're still too young to fight that kind of thing. If it hadn't gone for me instead, you would've been killed." Sesshomaru diverted his eyes away from her. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it yet.

"You're just like Otou-san sometimes you know..." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You're both stubborn when it comes to admitting you were wrong." Tsuki smiled as she opened one eye to look at him.

"Hmph."

"I'll wait for the day you finally admit you were wrong whether it takes a decade, century or millennia."

Present Time

"So you've been here for the last hundred years?" Tsuki nodded her head slowly.

"Before you say 'why didn't you tell me' I couldn't leave – there's a barrier which keeps stuff in and out."

"Still could've tried." Inuyasha turned his head as he went into a sulk.

"Baka – anyway.... YOU still haven't told me what happened to you." Tsuki poked him in the shoulder and watched in amusement as he fell over.

"What do you mean by that?!?!?"

"Oh... SO it wasn't you pinned to a tree was it not?" All of Inuyasha's confidence left him at that point.

"So it was you then. I thought i heard right." Inuyasha slumped back down on the ground, sighing.

"Yeah, it was me."

"What happened?"

"A miko named Kikyo."

"For some reason i have a bad feeling..." Miroku looked back at Sango who nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean Miroku." The three of them (including Kagome) were keeping a close watch on Inuyasha and Tsuki whilst Savana was playing tag with Shippo and Rin.

Well that was until after ten minutes or so when a large cream horse came thundering towards them.

"Whoa Stargaze!!" Tsuki was up in a shot, calming the horse down quickly.

"What's with the horse??" Savana turned to the three, unsure of which one spoke.

"Stargaze is one of two horse youkai that Tsuki knows. Stargaze is the one you see now and Nightshade is the other – he's a large, coal-black stallion."

"Oh sugar!" Tsuki turned to face another direction, which they all turned to. There in the sky was the form of a horse – obviously the one Savana had called Nightshade.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha stepped up next to her.

"Nightshade is watching Naraku – if he's this close than Naraku must be even closer." Practically Inuyasha's entire group gasped – Jaken began to curse instead.


	17. Chapter 17

Hooray, another two chapters up this weekend for those who enjoy reading this story. This is my last free weekend before the exams, so don't be upset with me if updates seem a bit delayed. And as it is my last free weekend for a while, chapters will be uploaded one at a time from now on.

You know the drill by now - Review and tell me how to improve in any way but no nasty comments please.

**Disclaimer: **What i wouldn't give to own this in anyway... At least Tsuki and Kiyani belong to me!

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru sat up, not knowing where he was. All he knew was that he was sitting on a futon – which was quite comfortable – and that it hurt to breathe slightly.

"Where is she??" His eyes darted round, looking for the cause of the pain. Fortunately for her, she wasn't in the room with him but this was definitely hers – the scent was everywhere.

Running his hand through his hair in a manner which no one else would ever see, he looked around for a more detailed view.

The futon was strategically placed – in the left corner furthest from the door, making it easy to defend – plus there was plushy, soft cushions strewn across it. There was a small balcony leading out onto the branches of a tree which lead him to believe he was actually in a room set between the branches of a tree. There was a small doorway off to the side which looked like it had stairs running down it – strange how a tree would have stairs in it. In the opposite corner was a chair which had a orange material folded onto it. Closer inspection revealed it was a pale orange haori which looked like it had been shredded and repaired too many times to count. Placing both of his swords where they rightfully belonged at his waist, he was almost surprised to see a map on the balcony. It had various places marked on which he couldn't quite understand so he just dismissed it and left it sink to the back of his mind.

"Well that's not a view you see every day..." Looking down from where he was stood, he could see Tsuki and the ningen Inuyasha stood next to each other, beside them a cream horse and coal-black stallion. Rin was standing so close to Ah-Un it seemed she was trying to merge into his body. Standing so there were no branches in the way, he dropped down to the ground without so much as a rustle.

"So, you're awake now?" He glared at her – she had knocked him out, and heard him when he hadn't made a single noise!!!!!

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing Sesshomaru-_sama_, just the fact that it's good timing." He tried to not look curious and offended at the same time, so he just placed his stoic mask back in place.

"And why's that?"

"Cos Naraku's coming here!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes – sometimes Sesshomaru could be so stupid.

"Shouldn't you disappear some where? Do you really want him to discover when your night of humanity is?" Inuyasha could've growled at her – but she was right, Naraku couldn't find out when he was human otherwise he'd only attack them on that night.

"How do you know he is coming here?" Sesshomaru could smell the stench that Naraku gave off, yes but how did the others know?

"Nightshade has been following him around in order to see where he would next attack." How many times had she explained this tonight? Sesshomaru glanced suspiciously at the black stallion, who whickered in greeting, before walking over to Rin.

Both elder and younger siblings rolled their eyes as they watched the taiyoukai talk to his retainer and the ningen child.

"Inuyasha sure does seem to be out of sorts tonight." Kagome watched, whilst she practically crushed Shippo in her arms.

"We have to protect Inuyasha at all costs tonight. Naraku could kill him easily if he wanted to." Both the taijiya and houshi nodded in agreement. Savana 'hmm'ed as she held her bow closely to her side, ready to draw an arrow if need be.

"I have one hint for all." All ears focused on Tsuki.

"What's that?"

"Don't stand any where near Savana when she has an arrow nocked." Savana started to glare daggers into Tsuki's back and clenched her bow tightly.

"Why...?" Miroku looked at Savana cautiously.

"She tends to shoot allies instead of enemies...." Tsuki sighed before raising her index and middle fingers to her temple.

"What's this??" Inuyasha froze at the sound of that voice, before inching towards his elder sister.

"So this is your human night, Inuyasha?" Naraku was standing next to a tree, just out of the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Naraku couldn't help but smirk. He had discovered Inuyasha's night of humanity at last!!!!

It's just one thing bothered him; Why the hell was there two Sesshomarus????

When they had been stood near one another, it was almost impossible to tell any difference between the two. He had spent a good deal of time trying to figure it out – after all, Sesshomaru didn't have the ability to create a doppelganger did he?

Then he had finally discovered what the black thing he often saw was – a black horse, how could he have not noticed before???

Anyway, he now had Inuyasha at his weakest but Sesshomaru and his double were there. How would he be able to kill the meddlesome hanyou at this rate?

"So you're the infamous Naraku?" Naraku stared in shock as the double smiled at him – Sesshomaru never smiled!!!!!!!!

"I wouldn't say infamous." He couldn't help but check himself – did the double even know who he was? And how much did this double know?

"Maybe it would be better if you shut up?" Inuyasha smacked Tsuki over the head. She growled at the younger one. If he had a heart, Naraku probably would've had a heart attack as the double hit Inuyasha hard enough to knock him out.

"Trust you two to fight each other." His attention was pulled back to Sesshomaru as the inuyoukai drew his Tokijin, shaking his head minutely.

'Is he going to attack me? After last time?' Naraku watched Sesshomaru's actions, feeling bored. However, just to be on the safe side though, he decided to strengthen his barrier.

"He still has his barrier - it'll be impossible to attack him!" He finally noticed Inuyasha's motley crew as the little reincarnation shouted warnings.

"Huh!" Sesshomaru truly was an idiot sometimes – not even taking the warning about the barrier and attacking him full on.

"Barrier..?" Tsuki looked at the others for an explanation, especially Kagome – she couldn't sense a barrier at all around the dark creature, she could see the black aura, yes, but not a barrier.

"Yes. He protects himself by creating an unbreakable shield which can nullify attacks or redirect them back at the attacker." Miroku was clasping his right arm, where the sacred beads were wrapped tightly round his arm. Miroku was glaring at a point near Naraku's head, and Tsuki noticed the insects. Now that indicated a problem, but there was another issue she wanted to deal with.

"Does he have all the shards, Kagome?" She could see where the jewel was on Naraku's body.

"Yes – but he doesn't have Kouga's or Kohaku's."

"Really? Well he'll just have to be relieved of some shards then..."

"You ca-" Kagome stared around, looking for the female youkai, who had just vanished from her vision.

"Is this the best you have to offer Sesshomaru?" He couldn't help it – watching the taiyoukai get agitated due to his barrier was quite amusing.

"Not quite..." Naraku jumped. Someone had just whispered in his ear! "Your barrier is actually quite weak – understandable though." The double was behind him – right behind him!!!! How could this double get through his barrier when the original couldn't?

"What do you mean to insinuate there?" Naraku watched the double carefully; Tsuki had begun to smile softly in thought.

"Well i suppose someone like you wouldn't understand, Onigumo." All his smugness and confidence fell away at that point as he noticed something important was missing. How had the double gotten in his barrier??? And WHERE was his barrier?

"I don't mean to be smug or owt, but you won't miss these jewel shards will you??" In the double's hand were about five of his jewel shards. How had they gotten those...??

"What??"

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not a double of Sesshomaru. Bye bye!" Tsuki gave a small wave before disappearing from his sight. Naraku swung back around as Sesshomaru's attack was about to hit him.

He was engulfed by the blue flames of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, and whilst his body was torn apart, he couldn't help but laugh – when were they going to learn?

"Have you forgotten you can't kill me?" Naraku began to reform his body. He had been so absorbed with the mystery of Sesshomaru and his twin that he'd forgotten about the others.

"Please!! Hit the mark!!!!!!" Kagome let her arrow fly which pierced the new barrier he had created. His head was split in half as well as his reforming body. He cursed in surprise.

Taking his chance, he decided to flee.... Without his jewel shards back.

"Well he's not that difficult to figure out..." Tsuki watched the retreating form of Naraku – he really did seem weak. After everything she'd heard about him, she was a little disappointed – he didn't even give her a fight!

"And you will never learn!!!" The group all stood in surprise as Sesshomaru managed to get a hit on the unaware Tsuki for a change.

And poor Inuyasha was still unconscious....


	19. Chapter 19

EEK!!! This is the update for this weekend on this story. I promised one chap a week and this it for this week and now I'm beginning to freak out. Tuesday's my first exam and then i have a few days before my first major exam - Russian speaking - kami give me strength!

I hope you enjoy this chap and it should give some small explanations to how certain people were acting the chap before.. if it doesn't, bare with me. As usual, review please and also tell me any way to improve - i like to be told where I'm slipping.

**Disclaimer: **Although i wish i did, i do not own Inuyasha - however i do own all OC's and a major stress-overload.

Chapter 18

"Morning..." Savana stretched her arms out as she yawned. The sun was rising steadily in the sky; the birds were singing sweet melodies..... And then there was a fuming inuyoukai in the oak tree.  
"Have you been sat there all night?" Her hair went on end as Tsuki looked at her. The face was pure hatred and that alone was enough to freak Savana out completely.  
"What do you think?? An unconscious hanyou and his friends had complete control of my room." Tsuki turned back to face the sun and Savana breathed easily again, now that the glare was no longer facing her.  
"So where's the other one?"  
"He is down below – i think he's scared of something..." Tsuki's face changed slightly to one of thought with a huge smile.  
'I wonder what he could be scared of??? A certain elder sister of his?' Savana shuddered as she thought of something.  
"Tsuki-chan?" The youkai turned her head slightly, indicating she was listening. "I've noticed that Sesshomaru is very protective of you."  
"Hai, he is." There was some hidden emotion in the voice that Savana didn't recognise.  
"If that is so, why didn't he attack Inuyasha last night if he hit you?"  
"You remember those marks?" Savana nodded her head, purple hair bobbing with the action. "Sesshomaru will not attack Inuyasha in front of me and vice versa."  
"But why?" It could be difficult to get an answer form Tsuki sometimes. Savana watched the scenery as she waited for Tsuki to answer.  
"The marks represent them. Right shoulder for Sesshomaru and left hip for Inuyasha – when one is injured that mark glows and burns until the pain recedes." Tsuki shook her head before facing the young miko. "Neither of them will attack the other in front of me since they're too afraid I'll strike back instead." Tsuki smiled softly as comprehension dawned on the ningen's face.  
"Ah... So why was Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else act so stupidly yesterday?"  
"Think about it – if you thought that Kiyani was dead and then after a century you find her alive and well, what would you do?"  
"Shout at her?" Savana shrugged gently, looking sheepishly backwards to where her sister was.  
"That was why he hit me after Naraku disappeared." A frown appeared on the inuyoukai's face as she remembered the dark creature. "He was surprised to see me – he's not used to showing emotions anymore so I think it just sorted went into his actions." Tsuki scratched the back of her neck gently as she thought.  
"So Naraku seemed a bit different to what we've heard, didn't he?"  
"I thought he would be able to give me a challenge but... I think he was panicking." Savana burst out laughing.  
"Why would he panic? It's not like you startled him!"  
" I did." Savana's laughing cut off abruptly. " He was probably expecting to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting or something along those lines. He didn't know they had an older sister."  
"Ah, so Tsu-"  
"Tsuki-chan!!!!" The sentence was left unfinished as Savana went rigid and her own sister ran past her towards the youkai.  
"Kiyani...Stop!!!" There was a brief shout from Tsuki before a thud was heard.  
"Oh.... dear..." Savana unfroze and looked down, seeing nothing but leaves which were obscuring her view. She decided to check the damage for herself.

Sesshomaru sighed as he tried to figure the problem he had just found himself with. One moment he was happily sitting under the tree watching Rin give Jaken mayhem and then the next, he had a tangle of Tsuki and a young ningen child on his lap.  
"Would you mind getting off me?" He gritted his teeth as Tsuki's claws pierced his skin. He could tell the 'innocent' smile on her face meant 'Revenge!' as she stood up.  
"Sorry Sesshomaru-_sama_, i had _no idea _you were there_."_ Counting slowly to ten whilst trying to talk was a difficult task for even him to achieve, but he would persevere.  
"Ane-ue, why don't you admit that you fell?" That got her! He smiled inwardly as she glared at him.  
"Yes, well Sessh-kun..." She bent to his ear. "You still haven't admitted that you were wrong..." She stood back up slowly, letting her eyes catch sight of his – the perfect reaction - Eyes widened in surprise with the mouth hung open.  
"Kagome!!! Would you leave me alone?!?!?" All attention was drawn to the room where Tsuki usually resided until Inuyasha came running down the stairs, heading straight for the forest.  
"Inuyasha... OSUWARI!!" The fleeing hanyou met the dirt with a resounding crash.  
"For some reason.... I don't want to know..." Savana took that opportunity to sneak behind her grandmother, who was watching the antics with an amused yet bored expression. Savana continued watch the young miko and hanyou as the hanyou managed to free himself from the ground, noticing briefly the flash of pain across Tsuki's face.  
"I agree with you there..... Where's your sister?"  
"Obaa-san, that's actually a good question..." Savana looked around before spotting the small bundle that was her sister running around with Sesshomaru's ningen ward – the two girls had formed some sort of team by the looks of it and were chasing the toad around the clearing.  
"Ah... Fetch your sister and come to the training grounds." Severna turned away and headed towards the practice areas. Savana cursed her grandmother softly – she had been enjoying the Inuyasha – Kagome show! She silently fumed as she walked over to her sister, who had just paused enough to catch her breath.  
"Kiyani, we have to go see Obaa-san." Savana kept her gaze level with her sister's; therefore she missed the look in Tsuki's eyes as the inuyoukai focused in them.  
"Go on, i won't kill anyone....Just yet." As she spoke, Tsuki's eyes landed on Sesshomaru and narrowed. Kiyani shook her head softly and ran after her sister to the training grounds. Tsuki's eyes followed them until she couldn't see them, then she turned and slipped away from the small clearing area with expert ease and headed to where she had taken up residence last night. Yes, it was on the ground and not that comfy, but at least it had been warm – both of the horses had curled up next to her.  
"What would you have me do now Otou-san?" Tsuki leaned back against the rough bark of the tree and gazed up at the sky. Stargaze lay on the grass next to her and rested her head on Tsuki's lap.

"Hey where'd Tsuki-chan go?" Kagome stopped ranting at Inuyasha long enough to notice the female inuyoukai was no where to be seen.  
"Maybe she went for a walk?" Shippo and Rin both looked at each other before continuing their game – the kitsune had taken Kiyani's spot on the team and was helping Rin.  
"I'd be happy to go look for h-" Miroku's eyes glittered innocently before he was cut off by Sango's fist on his head.  
"Nah, don't bother. She's not too far away. She never is." Inuyasha took a single sniff of the air to determine where Tsuki was.  
"Ok...But can you tell where Sesshomaru went?" Kagome pointed to the empty base of the tree where the taiyoukai had been sat. Inuyasha growled softly before heading towards Tsuki's tree-house.

"Tsuki?" Sesshomaru stopped just in front of her. 'She's sleeping?' Moving carefully, he slowly sat down besides her, waiting for her to wake up so he could ask her the question that had been tormenting him for a while now.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there! Here's a new chapter for all those readers out there who keep asking for updates - you guys keep the story alive.

At the moment I've only had two exams but the harder ones are to come yet... I have four this week so the next chapter might be a bit delayed next weekend.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha in any way - i'm just writing for kicks.... but it would be a good way to calm down if you ask me...

_Italics_ mean it's a flashback - it's just the way i've been writing them before uploading them.

Normal means it's present tense again.

Chapter 19

"_Tsuki? Are you feeling alright?" Her mother looked at her daughter carefully as she entered the study. Tsuki's pale skin had a slight flush to it, and her breath seemed to have picked up it's pace. Katsuma noticed the swaying quickly and gently caught her in her arms as she began to fall._

"_Okaa-san... When will Otou-san return?" Katsuma looked at her daughter before taking her back to her own room. _

"_He'll be back soon – but for now just stay in bed until you recover." Tsuki nodded gently at her mother's request before Katsuma left the room again. Tsuki's eyes fluttered closed as they began to feel heavy, however before she could succumb to the darkness, there was a small, hesitant knock on the door. She didn't get chance to deny the person before the door opened once again._

"_Sesshomaru?" She looked at her younger brother. He looked quite worried and he was nervously chewing on his lower lip. She pushed a smile onto her face before moving closer to the wall. "What do you wanna talk about?" Her brother smiled broadly before running over and sitting on her futon in the space she'd made for him, close to her._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Ayumi-chan!" She smiled at the ookami youkai that was running smoothly towards her._

"_Tsuki-chan! I heard you were coming down here!" The ookami stopped just short of her, a slight whooshing of wind passing both youkai. Tsuki couldn't help laughing as a fall of sakura leaves fell on Ayumi's head. _

"_Ayumi, how've you been?" The inu princess smiled up at the ookami before grimacing as she coughed lightly into her hand._

"_Better than you – i heard you were sick, but i didn't think it was that bad." The wolf girl shook her head and put a hand against Tsuki's head. "You definitely have a fever."_

"_I know – i was told to come down to Ojii-san's castle so Sesshomaru didn't become ill." Tsuki sighed softly, a hand gently placed upon her neck as if to ease the pain in it._

"_That's not fair to either of you – don't they realise he'll practically search the entire castle for you?" Ayumi frowned as Tsuki sighed once more, this time in what sounded like defeat._

"_I doubt that – he's started his training – he's been at it for about twenty years now. Plus he's not that young anymore."_

"_Oh? How old is he now?" Ayumi leant back against the tree bark so she was sat comfortably._

"_He's ninety years younger than me!" Ayumi raised an eyebrow at the answer. "But anyway, he's about a hundred and ninety now." Tsuki sighed once more and coughed more violently than before. The ookami princess sat up straight, an arm automatically going around Tsuki's shoulders._

"_Wow... he's getting old – and so are you." Ayumi patted her on the back, trying to help ease the coughing pain._

"_Thanks..." Tsuki rolled her eyes before hitting Ayumi gently on the head._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Tsuki! You're back!" Tsuki smiled gently as her brother ran over to her. However she couldn't help but scowl at him – he was definitely taller than her now and she was the oldest!_

"_Uh huh – you've grown." He laughed at her scowl._

"_You knew I'd be taller than you eventually." He grinned broadly before his face lost all expression. Tsuki tried to keep her panic hidden from him as she noticed._

"_Hey! Don't you dare become an emotionless statue!" Tsuki hit his arm whilst talking. _

"_What do you mean by that?" He glared slightly at her before holding her arms down – she may have been sick, but she could still pack quite a punch by accident._

"_Exactly what i said! Just because I've been away for a short while doesn't mean you can change that much!" Tsuki shook her head to help emphasize her point. Sesshomaru gave a soft smile as she showed her stubborn side. She looked quite adorable when she did that, especially with that faint blush painted across her cheeks. He lowered his head to her shoulder. _

"_Only around you." Tsuki's eyes widened as he whispered into her ear. "Only when we're alone together will i show you my true self." She caught his eyes and held in her disbelief at him. When did he begin to do this to her? Was a few months all it took to make him seem like a... like a possible mate? She gave herself a mental shake before puling out of his grip. _

"_Hai!!" Tsuki smiled brightly before heading towards the main door._

"_I agree with you Katsuma." Inu No Taisho sighed in defeat as Katsuma grinned in triumph. "We'll take them to the seer in a few days time – give Tsuki time to settle back into the palace." He placed one arm around his mate's body as the two siblings walked through the door._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Umm..." Her crimson eyelids fluttered against her cream skin as she stirred from her unintentional slumber. Her lap was warm from where Stargaze's large head had been resting. But for some reason her left shoulder felt warm as well – turning her head, she gasped inaudibly at the sight that greeted her. Sesshomaru's head was resting on her shoulder, his breath coming in deep shallow intakes, yet his face was twisted into a slight grimacing frown. It took her a moment to figure out that he was fast asleep. At that point she was quite glad he was, else he would have seen the blush that sped across her face. A few months were unbearable to be separated but an entire century? That was almost murder. And when she'd just recalled those memories from the last time...

"When was the last time you had a proper night sleep Sessh?" Moving very softly, she moved him so his head was resting against her right arm. She sighed as she looked at him; her hand unconsciously running through his silk-like hair. His frown eased as the movements chased away the darker thoughts in his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! Two chapters for you this week - i only had two exams last week so i was able to write these two chaps. However, i may not be able to update next weekend as everyday this week i have exams that need to be revised for. So yeah, enjoy these chaps and we'll see whether i get to update or not next weekend.

Don't be scared to review either - i like to hear how i can improve! - plus it's nice to know there's people reading.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha but i do own all OCs.

Chapter 20

"Oh dear. It looks like it's gonna rain." She looked at the darkening sky before searching her surroundings for shelter. The closest thing was a cave and that didn't seem all that inviting.

A droplet of rain fell upon her cheek, causing her to forget her doubts as the heavens opened. She ran into the cave quickly, trying to keep as dry as possible.

"Who's there?" A dark voice caused her to freeze. Someone - or something - was already using this cave. She shuddered as she thought what could be using this type of place to keep sheltered. 'Oh, yeah.... I'm stood in here as well aren't i?'

"I'm sorry to intrude." She bowed her head before turning to leave – as a hanyou it could be quite dangerous to stay somewhere with something you couldn't see, she'd learnt that the hard way. Her hand went unconsciously to her acorn necklace in a bid to calm down. Ivaline paused at the very mouth of the cave – the rain was a never ending sheet outside so once she took a step out, she would become wet through. , Sighing softly, she took a deep breath then ran out into the rain, not once looking back at the lost shelter. She wouldn't stop running until she found another place to get shelter.

Once the cave was quite far behind her, the owner of the voice stepped out and began to follow her, his dark eyes glowing in thought.

------------------------------------------------

"Ivaline..." She stopped still as she heard her name. Someone was close by and from what she could sense, they were not good company. Glancing around in quick jerks of her head, she noticed she was stood in the middle of a small clearing, with nothing to hide behind – and then there was some form of predator near her, remaining unseen.

"W-w-who's t-t-there?" She stood trembling, her clothes soaked through due to the rain, the voice calling her creeping closer.

"You don't remember me?"Her stalker stepped out into the rain, and her face lit in recognition.

"Onii-san!!" She smiled happily before noticing the array of weapons could be seen on his body – daggers, bow and arrows, a sword and many more.

"Ivaline... I've been looking for you for a while now..." He stepped closer to the shika, unsheathing a curved dagger as he moved.

"W-w-why?"

"That night – you were the only one who survived – why?" Her brother looked up at her, thumb caressing the blade of the weapon he held.

"I thought you knew... there was another there..."

"Nani? Another what?"

"An Inuyoukai! She rescued me but it was too late for our parents!" Ivaline wrapped her arms around herself in a bid to calm down as her brother began to glare at her.

"I knew that to have an hanyou as a sister would bring misery to our family. Now no more!"

"Iie... Onegai onii-san..." She slipped in the mud and caught herself from falling completely on the boggy land.

"Goodbye Ivaline." She stared in horror as he moved towards her, the dagger clenched tightly in his hand. Her eyes shut of their own accord, unable to watch the end swiftly approach....

A scream shattered the forest silence...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"So?" Tsuki looked at Savana carefully – it had over a day since they had talked properly. The young miko had been avoided her completely – even Kiyani had been avoiding her - and if it continued the Inuyoukai had no idea what she would do.

"It's nothing for you to know about." The purple haired girl walked away from the female inuyoukai and rubbed her eyes. Tsuki counted slowly to ten before deciding to check up on Sesshomaru to make sure he hadn't killed anyone yet – she could give one or two suggestions at the moment.

"It has everything to do with her!!" Savana jumped before swinging round on her sister.

"Shush Kiyani!!! She doesn't need to know just yet!" The pink-head glared death at her and she couldn't help but sigh at the truth in her sister's eyes.

"Savana-oneesan, she trusts you – don't break that trust so easily." The pink-bubblegum head ran towards Rin and Shippo, hoping to play a game with them to calm her mood.

"Kiyani is young, and doesn't fully understand the things you do – she speaks with her heart not her head." Savana jumped yet again as this time her grandmother crept up on her.

"How many more people are going to do that?" Savana put her hand on the tree beside her, as she calmed her racing heart back down..

"What are you talking about?" Severna raised an eyebrow but her grand daughter dismissed her question with a wave, her young face troubled.

"When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight – once it's been decided, it would be best to follow through." Severna placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Don't worry – she knows what it is like out in the world. Plus don't forget one of her brothers could easily convince her to go with them." Savana laughed at the words.

"That would be a sight to see – they would just start fighting!" Both mikos laughed at that idea – they'd seen the brothers squabbling when they first found Tsuki.

"I would guess it would be the elder who succeeds."

"How so?"

"Have you not seen the way he gazes after her? Or the way he moves around her?" Savana shook her head; there had been nothing in peculiar that she'd noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"He acts the same way your father did around your mother – it's love."

"Of course – they're family. What?" She noticed the raised eyebrow her grandmother had.

"Not familial love like your's and Kiyani's – Romantic love." The old miko watched the comprehension dawn in the younger's eyes. "Come we have much to prepare still."

"But... but ...Obaa-san!"

________________________________

"Tsuki-chan?" Said youkai turned around to see Severna watching he from the staircase doorway into her room.

"Hai Severna-san?" Tsuki's expression turned to one of confusion as the old woman approached her.

"Show me your wrist - the wrist with the spell markings." Tsuki rolled the sleeve of her haori up to reveal her right wrist, confused. There was an intricate pattern twisting around her entire wrist - an older form of a binding spell. She glanced back to the woman's face in time to see a tear forming.

"What's wrong Severna-san?" Tsuki stood unsure; concern forming as the old miko hastily wiped her eyes.

"I came to say good-bye Tsuki-chan." Severna drew out a pouch containing the powder she and Savana had been working most of the day on. She emptied the contents out onto her hand before releasing it over the binding. Tsuki gasped as she recognised the powder's scent – she'd seen this type of powder used to break an older youkai's binding when she was still quite young.

"Why?" Tsuki examine her right wrist carefully – there was no trace of the marking, the only markings on her wrist were her blood-red demon markings.

"I expect you to be gone before dawn's light youkai!" Tsuki stumbled back a bit in surprise as Severna's tone of voice changed.

"Hai... old miko." She smiled softly as the miko bowed her head and left her room. Tsuki rubbed her wrist unconsciously before gathering up small possessions such as the Getsusaiga and the map she had been using. She jumped off the branch balcony for the last time and stopped at the tree boundary of the clearing.

"Arigatou everyone." Tsuki bowed deeply before whistling sharply for the two horse youkai. They arrived as loudly as possible in her mind. Shaking her head, she turned to the forest and began to run as fast as she could, hoping to find the emotional freedom she wanted in the rhythm of her running.

"Good luck old friend." Severna whispered the words gently, as watched the youkai disappear in the gloom, before then looking directly at Savana, who was holding her head in her hands. This would take a while to get used to...

_______________________________

"Hey! Severna-obaba!" Inuyasha wandered into the small temple building as he searched for the one thing that was missing.

"Hai Inuyasha-sama?" The old woman looked curiously at the hanyou as he approached – why had he not left?

"Where's Tsuki-oneesan?"

"Only Tsuki could tell you that – she left last night." Severna looked back at her bow, continuing with her oiling of it questions forming in her head, before it came to her. There was no sign of the daiyoukai either.

"What do you mean by that?" Now Inuyasha was curious – Tsuki had been bound her hadn't she?

"She left for good – have ye not noticed Sesshomaru's absence also?"

"Damn! Which way did she go?" Inuyasha's hand contracted into a fist.

"East." Severna ignored the hanyou after that, nursing the pain she felt at losing her oldest friend by continuing to clean the present she had been given in her youth by said friend.

"Kagome! We're going!" Kagome smiled briefly; she was glad the stuff was already packed and ready to go. They had been told by Savana not long after they had awoken that Tsuki was no longer in the village.

"But Inuyasha, can you really find her scent in the entire countryside?"

"I will!" Inuyasha tried to hurry the gang up, but Kagome's sit command came after a few short minutes. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha groaned inside his hole.

"Calm down! We're going ok? Remember not everyone is as fast as you!" Kagome turned around when she felt a light tug on her hand.

"Here – take some extra food. Knowing Tsuki, you'll need as much food as you get since you could be travelling for a while." Kiyani smiled briefly towards Shippo, who began to blush, as the young ningen giggled behind her hand.

"Arigatou Kiyani-chan." The young girl smiled brightly at Kagome before skipping off to find her sister.

"Sayonara..." Savana watched the group longingly as they left – she wanted to follow Tsuki and be the one who remained with her. However, her grandmother had reminded her of the responsibility to the village that she bore, and that due to that she couldn't just up and leave to follow the female Inuyoukai herself. But that couldn't stop her wishing...


	23. Chapter 23

Ok... I know it's a little delayed in getting uploaded but here's the next chap for you guys.

**However**, i do have some bad news - from this weekend, i won't be updating any more of this story until the 16th of June, which means that for the next fortnight, i will be doing revision every night in preparation for this last fortnight of exams starting tomorrow morning.

So i hope you all enjoy this chapter and stick around until i can get the next chapter uploaded.

**Disclaimer:**Do i have to say this again? I do not own anything off Inuyasha because if i did i would be in heaven... Enjoy

_Italics - _flashback

Chapter 22

Sesshomaru frowned – he had honestly forgotten how fast Tsuki could run when she wanted – they had been searching most of the day now and there was still no sign of his elder sister. But there was one thing he was definitely surprised by – the old miko releasing Tsuki had been something of a shock to him, after all, when one has a strong youkai at their bidding, who willingly gives it up?

"Sesshomaru-sama, i hope you don't mind me asking... but did you find out why Tsuki-hime had been bound to that village?" Jaken was sat on Ah-Un's back with Rin as they flew through the air – it would have been a waste of time just to walk around aimlessly searching – Sesshomaru keeping close watch on both the ground and Rin.

"Jaken, there's no need for you to know." Sesshomaru frowned even more as he looked over the landscape far below – there was no sign of her anywhere! Why did his sister have to be such a conundrum? Silently, he thought back to when he had managed to ask her before she'd been freed...

"_You're awake?" That voice was familiar as it sounded above his head._

"_Grrgh." Why did he have to wake up? He had been having a pleasant dream when he had been called from slumber._

"_Ah, otouto, you're still not one to wake straight away are you?" He shook his head to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep before sitting upright – he had not planned to fall asleep when he came to see her!_

"_I have a question i want you to answer."_

"_Straight to the point as usual." Tsuki rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "What's the question?"_

"_How could you let yourself be bound by a pathetic ningen?" Her eyes widened as he glanced at her with a look that could murder._

"_One very simple reason Sesshomaru." She paused a moment, trying top string the less damaging sentence together. "When it happened, i was unaware of what was occurring and there was no one to watch my back for me. Basically i was unprepared and foolish at the time." Tsuki lowered her head for a moment to give him time to digest the new information. He had not been expecting that as an answer when he finally got to question her._

Sesshomaru was so lost in his thoughts he actually flew straight into the black horse that was hovering in front of them. With a shrill whinny that could be taken as offence, the horse descended to the ground, Sesshomaru and Ah-Un not too far behind it. A figure was underneath the foliage from what he could see as they got closer to the ground.

"Ah! So you found me!" Tsuki was stood leaning against a tree when they finally touched the ground. "I did wonder how long it would take you." Sesshomaru's frown lightened as he saw it was her.

"What do you mean by that?!?" Jaken slid off the ryuuyoukai and promptly collapsed into a heap as he lost his footing. Tsuki pointed at the horizon where the sun was already beginning to lower, its golden rays shining against a redden sky.

"Its sunset – i left just before dawn and you must have left around dawn." Tsuki laughed gently as she watched the toad's antics.

"Tsuki-sama!!" Rin slid off Ah-Un using Jaken as a step, before heading towards the female inuyoukai. Tsuki smiled as the young girl ran towards her.

"Heya Rin – these two haven't been any trouble have they?" The quick subtle wink sent towards Rin let the girl know Tsuki was joking, not serious.

"No.... But we did have problems waking Jaken up." Rin gestured for Tsuki to lean down then whispered in the woman's ear. After a few seconds, both girls started to laugh aloud, causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

"My hint is to never ask." Tsuki smiled towards him before Rin pulled the female youkai towards a flower patch.

_______________________________

"You never got to tell me why you keep her with you." Tsuki gestured towards the sleeping form of Rin with her head. The child had worn herself out chasing Jaken around as the two inuyoukai walked along together. They found somewhere to shelter from the pending rain storm that both could sense approaching. Sesshomaru paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable answer that wouldn't make it too confusing to her – but she did know him best, so he just kept it short.

"She is my responsibility; I saved her, therefore she is mine."

"So? What is it that compels you to have her close?" Sesshomaru looked at her, trying to gauge the answer she was looking for. Her face was blank however, yielding nothing to him. "Is it because she amuses you? Are her antics what it takes to melt the prince of ice's heart?" Tsuki turned her head to look at the sleeping child, so full of innocence and a child's purity.

"It could be just that." He looked briefly over at the child before looking back at his sister. "She makes me feel like a father." Tsuki's head snapped around to look at him, her eyes full of wonder.

"Like a father...? Hmm..." She trailed off, trying not to think of the divination that was cast on them both years ago.

"Plus in a way, she reminds me of you." That got the response he wanted – Tsuki looked bewildered, her eyes clearly expressing the emotion.

"How!?!" Tsuki just managed to keep her voice down in a bid not to awaken Rin – but it was tempting to shout at him, so she settled for a glare instead. Sesshomaru gave a small laugh as Tsuki glowered at him. Jaken opened one eye and closed it quickly, afraid for his own neck if he was caught awake and eavesdropping.

"She acts very much like you used to – she goes around picking any flowers she can find and giving them to me. Plus she likes to run around like you did as well."

"Ok... so the definition of 'she reminds me of you' is a bit different to how i was thinking." Tsuki smiled softly. "I thought you were going to go on a rant of negative things that me and her share." She yawned once before looking into the flames of the fire. "Oh well - Oyasuminasai."

"Hmm... oyasuminasai ane-ue." Sesshomaru glanced quickly over to where the two horses had gone to rest. The stallion was awake and watching the surroundings with an alert posture whilst the mare slept next to it. Sensing that he could afford to rest for a short while, he shut his eyes and leaned against the wall.

________________________

"Damn it!!! Sesshomaru is bound to have reached her by now." Inuyasha folded his arms as they stopped for the night – why did ningens have to be sooo damn slow?

"Inuyasha, is it so bad if he has?" Kagome put one hand on his shoulder, asking him the question that had been plaguing her mind all day.

"He's always protective of her – he never lets her do anything without him there." Inuyasha began to look down-hearted, his ears drooping with his mood.

"Inuyasha, more than a century has passed since they were last together, ne?" The hanyou nodded. "So what exactly is the problem? You spent the last century or so before her imprisonment with her did you not?" Miroku leaned on his staff as Inuyasha thought of his answer. Most of the answers led to Miroku's point of view being correct, but he didn't want to admit that - after all, he was often butting heads with Sesshomaru every chance they had.

"We can keep searching for them as we look for Naraku as well." Kagome watched the hanyou, hoping her answer was the correct one for him.

"Fine; we'll do it that way."


	24. Chapter 24

Ack - it's been a long time since i got to update this and i am sorry for the wait. But i have moved house and am currently at my mum's having a sort of holiday - by that i mean i still have to do chores and such.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of Inuyasha but i wish i did - so without any further ado here is the next chapter.

Chapter 23

"Is there some way in which I can thank you?" Ivaline sat cradling her left arm – the arm which her delightful brother had managed to break before her rescuer appeared.

"You don't have to thank me – I was only acting on instinct." The man looked at her, his long hair falling loose behind his back. But she felt a need to be weary of him; the armour he was wearing was still painted red with her brother's blood. And his eyes... his eyes were ruby red, something that screamed caution to her.

To distract herself, she turned her gaze towards her surroundings. They were in a cave, the very cave that Ivaline had run from earlier.

"You may feel that but it is not every day one tries to help a hanyou such as myself." She suppressed a slight shudder as a stray breeze gusted around her, seemingly not bothering her new companion.

"Perhaps there is something..." He looked back at her, his dark eyes shining with some sort of dark light that had not been present before.

"What is it?" Ivaline was curious, her own caution thrown out of the window at this point.

"Do you know of one called Inuyasha?" His eyes narrowed for a brief second in a frown. "Or perhaps Sesshomaru?"

"Possibly – but give me time to think; I haven't met anyone for quite a while." She sighed softly as she thought back through her memories, unaware of the plan running through Naraku's head.


	25. Chapter 25

By the way before i get reviews saying it's confusing:

_italics = flashback_

Chapter 24

"Mmm..." Amber eyes flickered down as his sister began to awaken. This was the type of morning he preferred; a clear sky whilst being alone with his sister – similar to many mornings when they were younger. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that that she was curled against his chest, using him like a pillow. He was certain that they hadn't been like this when he finally fell to slumber yet when he had awoken this morning this was the position he found himself in.

As Sesshomaru watched Tsuki's eyelids flutter, he couldn't help but to remember back to their childhood and also the one that ultimately separated them; Inuyasha. If the hanyou hadn't been born, Tsuki would never have left to protect the young child nor would their father have died, meaning that he, Sesshomaru, would never have become Lord of the Western Lands. All in all, Inuyasha seemed to the root and cause of many of his problems.

As he reflected upon their childhood, he couldn't help but remember the occasion on which their parents had taken them to see the Seer Shruski. It was a point in time where he had become thoroughly vexed at something in front of his sister – the old hag had spoken nothing but riddles, which he couldn't interpret but Tsuki understood them with no difficulty. Yes... he could still recall it clearly as if it had occurred only yesterday, although it had been some centuries ago...

----------------

"_Lady Shruski? We have come seeking your assistance." His father called out to the door._

"_Who is it?" He could see Tsuki's eyes flash in laughter before dying down so she did not disrespect the old hag inside the dwelling._

"_Inu no Tashio, Lord of the West, Katsuma, my mate, and our two children, Sesshomaru and Tsukim-"_

"_The moon child? Tsukimegami?" Even he had to hold in his laughter as their father was cut off._

"_Hai, i am she." His sister sounded quite calm – anyone would think this was a peaceful stroll they were on instead of something that could dictate the rest of their lives._

"_Then my lords and ladies please enter my humble abode." The door was opened and Sesshomaru couldn't prevent his nose scrunching in disgust. Tsuki shot him a questioning glance to which he answered by placing a sleeved arm over his nose before dropping it back down. She nodded in understanding and let him go in first, not pushing him to go fast but allowing him to go in slowly so he could adjust to the smell._

"_So what is it i can do for you?" The old woman sat towards the back of the room and gestured for them to sit also. He was going to sit beside his father but something made him sit next to Tsuki – some strange feeling..._

"_It is not for us that we sought you out but for our children." Katsuma then proceeded to tell the seer what she could about the two of them, both nodding occasionally._

"_So you wish to know about their mates, hmm? I shall try to find a suitable answer for your request. But I shall warn you – it may take many centuries for them to meet." With that the old woman stood and, looking for a moment, took various jars off different shelves. When they were amassed on the small table near to her seating place, she took a jar and poured its liquid contents into a deep hollow in the ground. The rest of the jars contained powders which were added as required, causing some sort of smoke to arise when she swirled them all together. As the first tendril of smoke appeared, he felt a stabbing pain in his hand. Looking down, he saw Tsuki's hand had entwined with his, the claws accidentally digging in. A quick glance to her body told why – she was tense, from what he was unsure, perhaps fear of the answer?_

"_Ah." The woman's voice brought him back to attention._

"_What is it?" His mother had a hand on his father's arm, possibly in an attempt to calm the youkai down._

"_Your children do indeed have mates. Both have been born by now and are your children's other halves." The woman stared some more at the smoke before nodding and turning back to them. "Sesshomaru's mate will be a strong demoness indeed – renown for her prowess and beauty." He felt a small twinge, of what he could not say – joy, sorrow? – but he heard the low growl from his sister next to him. Was that a tinge of green envy in her eyes?_

"_What of Tsuki?"_

"_Her mate is the reason she still remains undefeated in battle – he is the only one strong and capable enough to defeat her. However she will be his completion – her compassion will match his ruthlessness, her smile for his scowl." Tsuki's hand slid out of his as their mother gasped. Both female Inuyoukai had a look of surprise on their faces; however Tsuki seemed to recover faster._

"_I would never allow my daughter to go to one such as he – one who sounds like that must be terrible." Their father looked ready to kill._

"_I already know who he is then but as to whether or not he can defeat me, remains to be seen." Tsuki's voice was soft and he felt sorrow place its wings around his body – she already knew who her mate was and she appeared troubled._

_But there was something that confused him – the stab of jealousy towards the youkai that Tsuki believed to be her possible mate. Why he was unsure, but he would find out._

_He noticed the look on the seer's face and was confused by her small, knowing smile._

_-------------------_

"Sesshomaru...Are you day-dreaming or have you finally perfected the art of sleeping with your eyes open?" The voice of his elder sister brought him out of his musings.

"If you're awake, we can proceed."

"Ah... the ever patient Sesshomaru straight to the point as usual." She gave a shake of her head whilst she crossed her arms. "Seriously – why do you hate the man?" Sesshomaru gave no response but instead stood and slowly walked towards where Rin was currently working on a flower chain. Their scents were like a calming balm to him – thinking of that damn seer always made him worried. Had she been defeated in battle? If so, who by?

Tsuki watched his retreating back before sighing – some things never changed. A slight nudge on her shoulder made her aware of the two horses stood beside her, and the young child running towards her holding a bunch of flowers in her hands.

'Why wait for Sesshomaru? Why not Inuyasha?' Tsuki shook her head before giving a bright smile to the girl as she handed her the flowers.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow....it really has been a while.... I wonder how many people thought i had died?  
There are reasons for my lack of life on here - I've finished my GCSE's and i came out with very good grades (I'm such a swot...), then in September i began my A level courses - what fun they are....  
Well, I'm here now with a new chapter, literally an hour and a 1/4 before my 17th birthday - Yay!  
Here's a bit of warning - the characters may start to seem really OOC now, but it's only because i haven't watched it in ages.

**Disclaimer: **though i may wish to own it, i unfortunately have no such luck even with those GCSE grades....

Chapter 25

Kiyani sighed softly as she arranged the flowers in a delicate manner within the vase she had dug out for them. The fragrances had already begun to drift throughout the room and the bright colours of Tsutsuji and Jinchoge gave the room a more cheerful appearance.

"Now if only Tsuki-chan could see this." She squeezed her hands together in front of her. "She would love it, I'm sure!" She looked out of the window, trying to focus on the daily life of the village, her emotions becoming more controllable.

However her emotions became the last thing on her mind.

Thick smoke billowed from the edge of the village concealing large oranges flames, leaping impatiently, trying to snare their fingers on the trees.

She was frozen to the spot, watching the deadly flames inch closer. "Tsuki-chan...Help..."

----------

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at the hanyou, who had suddenly stopped moving. "What is it?"

"Something doesn't smell right..." He sniffed the air again, the scent weak but growing stronger – he knew this but he couldn't place it. "I don't like this."

"It's not Sesshomaru is it?" Kagome was waiting for him to suddenly grasp the Tetsusaiga's hilt and growl. He shook his head, before taking a deeper inhale of air.

"Nah – It isn't that bastard's. Besides, Tsuki's scent ain't there." There had been a few times when they'd had a run in with Sesshomaru's group over the past month, most likely due to the insistence of a certain sister they shared. He'd been right about Sesshomaru reaching her first – but that wasn't something to dwell on, the main point was she was unharmed and safe.

A sudden breeze made the unknown scent much clearer, his mind recognising it without problem.

"It's smoke!" Inuyasha turned to face the new direction, realising where the smoke was coming from. He paled with this new information, causing concern to arise within the group.

"Inuyasha, what it is?" Sango put a hand on the already transformed Kirara, both waiting to go.

"I know where it is." His head was bowed as he turned to face the group, any skin that could be seen was a deathly pale. "It's the village where Tsuki was being held."

"Are you positive?"Kirara pawed the ground impatiently as Kagome checked once again with the now agitated hanyou.

"Yes Kagome! I'm bloody sure!" Inuyasha growled slightly at the young miko before shaking his head once then running back the way they had come, towards the village.

"Kagome, here." Sango offered her hand to the stunned girl. It took her a few minutes but she accepted it and climbed onto Kirara's back behind Sango and Miroku.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha..." Kagome's words were heard by none but the breeze as it whisked them away.

---------

Sprawled across a rather flat rock, Tsuki was watching the clouds float by in the sky, for once allowing some time to relax. Rin was currently kneeling in a flower patch, joining flowers together in a long chain as Jaken kept an eye on the child. If she turned her head slightly, she knew she would see Sesshomaru sat beneath a sakura tree, only a few metres away from her current location. She sighed in content as the sun spread it's precious rays across her rock. She closed her eyes, ready to bask in this one care-free moment.

"Sess what is it?" She looked at the daiyoukai as he stood abruptly, his tall figure blocking out her glorious sunshine. Rin and Jaken both paused in their various activities; both eager to hear what he had to say.

"Smoke."

"From where?" She sat up as her interest was aroused – compared to her stoic brother, she was more of a help-when-trouble-arises youkai and smoke was the indicator of fire.

He sighed softly, seeming slightly older than he actually was. "Where would you like to guess?" After staring at him for a while, she could only come up with a possible three locations – only two would concern himself whilst all three concerned her. Taking a breath of air herself, she narrowed it down to only one place. "The village?" His eyes closing for a brief moment was all the answer she needed.

The place where she had been imprisoned and then released from was in danger – there were a few people there whom she would consider leaving to die but in general, most of them had accepted her as a friend. Her mind began to race – smoke from this distance would mean a pretty intense fire... the villagers were only ningen plus Kiyani was the youngest and smallest one there...

"Sesshomaru-sama, will Tsuki-sama come back soon?" Rin watched as the Inuyoukai in question began to disappear with the stallion, Nightshade – when it came to running, there were truly none faster and, to Rin's amusement, her hair streamed out behind her as she moved, glowing a pretty sunlit silver.

Stargaze nudged the young child on the arm in an attempt to reassure her that she would stay with them, before turning her large head to watch Sesshomaru, her warm chocolate eyes full of a deep knowledge.

"Perhaps." He gave a small shake of his head before turning in the opposite direction. "Keep up." The mare tossed her cream mane before starting after the daiyoukai.

Jaken stood with his mouth agape – his lord had always been searching for some clue that would lead him to his sister, and since the two had been reunited, his cold exterior had begun to melt away. Yet now it seemed to have grown even colder than beforehand. Just what was it that made Sesshomaru, his lord, more complete around Tsukimegami?

"Master Jaken, you had better hurry if you do not want to be left behind!" Rin waved back at him from her seat on Ah-un's back – Stargaze was ahead, keeping beside Sesshomaru.

"Ahh!! Wait for me Sesshomaru-sama!!" He decided he would focus on that mystery later – right now he had to keep up with his lord and the young ward.


	27. Chapter 27

Ah.... hello... Sorry it's been so long for an update but life's been getting in the way recently. But here's a new chapter for you to read, and I hope some of you review.

There may not been an update for a while as I'm about to start doing my A level mocks next week and in a month or so the real exams begin, but bare with me and I apologise in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any form of it's merchandise.

Chapter 26

"Onee-san!" Kiyani covered her face with a sleeve as she began to cough, the smoke aggravating her throat. "Obaa-san!" Suddenly she screamed as another tongue of fire rose in front of her, cutting off her only means of escape. The smoke that came with the fire obscured her vision, often forcing her to the floor and making her crawl through the worst parts. Sitting in what appeared to be a clear part, she drew her knees to her body, hugging them tightly as unshed tears began to fall. This was it – the end of Kiyani with no family near to help her on her way.

"Kiyani!!!" Now her mind was playing tricks on her, making it seem someone was there trying to find her. "Kiyani! Where are you?" But there it was again. This time her head rose weakly as an understanding dawned on her – that voice only belonged to one person and that shrill whinny that sounded afterwards proved that it was indeed who she thought it was. Smiling happily, she managed to find an area where she could show them where she was.

"Tsuki!" She waved a hand feebly, as she accidently inhaled a large amount of smoke-filled air, prompting her to begin a violent coughing fit as her lungs tried to expel the bitter-tasting mixture. Suddenly a cloth was draped over her head and some was pressed towards her mouth and nose. It made breathing slightly easier but it was still difficult to avoid the foul compound that the flames gave off as they ate more of the precious trees.

"Kiyani..." Tsuki sorrowfully stared at the pitiful lump under her haori, still trying her best to use her sense of hearing, but there wasn't much point – she wouldn't be able to hear much over the roaring and crackling of the fire. Hissing slightly, she pressed an arm over her face as a large flame licked the wood they were currently standing on, the heat making her sweat as she shielded herself from the warmth. Nightshade stood below, unaffected by the heat, flames and smoke, as he watched her pick the child up then leap down to join him in a single motion. Kiyani had become as limp as a ragdoll during the trip down and it took the best part of her concentration to keep the girl still on the stallion's back. There was more than just Kiyani to help as there was no sign of the girl's sister or grandmother.

"Damn!" Everywhere the female inuyoukai looked there were flames hungrily flickering at the base of each tree, several almost completely devoured as they finally gave way to the force of gravity, their trunks unable to support them any longer. In fact, there had been several times when a toppling tree had given her fright as she passed underneath it, searching for the girl. Nightshade snorted, pawing at the ground with one black hoof.

"I know, I know." There was no point in standing under this tree for much longer as it was already beginning to groan in defeat – it would only be a matter of minutes before it collapsed right on top of them.

Scanning the area quickly, she spotted the little temple. It looked miserable as part of it had already been eaten away whilst the rest still stood defiantly, but it wouldn't take long for the fires to take hold once again. Sprinting towards it, she wasn't surprised to find a wavering barrier protecting one living person. Reaching a hand towards them, she called her name softly, the girl looking up with a tear-stained face as she noticed who it was. Savana smiled sadly at the inuyoukai as she took her hand. It didn't take long to put Savana with Kiyani on Nightshade's back, but the village was becoming more like a death trap with every passing second and both girls would be safer out of the burning forest than inside it.

A few strides was all it took to get over to the edge of the forest, showing no path for escape. A single sigh could be heard as the Getsusaiga was finally released from its sheath, the pearl-white blade dancing with the light from the flames. Although she had no strong attacks with this sword it could still clear a path for Nightshade to use but only for a split second – there was far too much fuel for the blaze to be subdued for too long. Flicking the sword up and giving it enough time to gather the necessary elements was almost painstakingly slow, but finally it was ready and she could swing the sword in a single down-stroke – opening the required path. Nightshade automatically galloped through it as the flames began to close once again. The Getsusaiga was just not strong enough for her to use to its full extent at the moment, growing with her own strength which was severely held back itself.

"At least they got through..." Tsuki turned to face the towering inferno in front of her."Now what?"

On the other side of the flames, Nightshade was busy thundering along the perimeter of the flames, attempting to find an alternate opening for his mistress to use. He couldn't open one up himself as he had been weakened by spending too much time searching through the fire instead of trying to keep it at bay.

"There's Nightshade!" He whickered, a tone of urgency creeping through as Inuyasha's group came into sight. Inuyasha didn't bother to stop until he reached the disgruntled stallion, who was looking at him then back to the flames then repeating the process again. Catching on quickly, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, blasting the flames aside with the Wind Scar.

"There's too much vegetation to put it out like that Inuyasha!" Miroku had dismounted Kirara when Inuyasha had swung and had looked on with alarm as the flames just regrouped.

"Then I'll just blast it and the flames away then!" The hanyou hefted the sword into position again, releasing the Wind Scar with a devastating force behind it.

"Savana-san, what happened?" Kagome had helped the young teen off Nightshade as Inuyasha kept trying to blow a path through the flames, growling with each failed attempt. Sango was busy holding Kiyani to her, the small child unconscious for the time being, but the cloth she was wrapped in was very familiar to both girls. Kagome turned to ask Savana again but noticed the teen touching her throat and shaking her head.

"You've lost your voice?" The purple haired girl nodded her answer, tears threatening to fall from her cerise eyes as she thought back to what had happened. The one from several weeks ago – Naraku – had returned, managing to injure her grandmother before setting the trees on fire. How he'd don't it she wasn't sure but he'd still been the cause of this agony and now Tsuki was trapped in an inferno that wasn't stretching out to eat more of the remaining vegetation that was surrounding the area. There were no natural fire breaks so why had it stopped? Had Naraku found a fire that could actually be controlled? She highly doubted it but she couldn't voice any of her questions anymore and therefore couldn't receive any answers.

"Damn!! At this rate there'll be no way for her to get out!" Inuyasha snarled as he lowered the Tetsusaiga, his ears drooping until they couldn't be seen over his silver hair.

* * *

Tsuki growled in annoyance. She'd sensed her brother's arrival and had even raced to the point where he was attacking the flames but nothing would open a path for even half a second – that was all she would need to get out. It was beginning to get uncomfortable in the midst of the flames – she'd given her haori to Kiyani, the very thing that could protect her now whilst she figured out her escape route. Her father had given her that haori, telling her that although it wasn't 100% fire rat material, it had some of the fire rat woven into it, giving it just that bit extra security should she ever be in a fire. Of course she was now in a fire without it. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes. There was one method for her to use to leave but it would cost her greatly. Reaching up to her right shoulder, her fingers found the scar that had come at the cost of Sesshomaru in their youth. She had only received that injury due to a moment's hesitation, more concerned about her brother than herself and that hesitation had come with its own price

"Well there's nothing for it, I've got to do it." She sighed once again, this time whilst drawing out her youki and forcing it around her body as she began to run towards the flames for a jump. The fiery wall rose even higher as if predicting her jump but it wasn't even close this time. Especially as her eyes bled red whilst a white light surrounded her until she was encased within a glowing pearl ball.


End file.
